Identidad Perdida
by peste21
Summary: la  guerra dejó cicatrices en Naruto, por eso decide  esconderse  detrás de  una mascara,  sin embargo ni las  guerras  que  le  esperan  ni su  desesperación cambiaran sus  sentimientos por  Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Identidad Perdida**

**Hola a todos, aquí está el primer capítulo corregido, espero qe lo disfruten y me cuenten si les gustó el cambio. adiós**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Naruto Uzumaki acomodó su máscara de lobo ANBU, aún no se acostumbraba a usarla, en primer lugar se había planteado usar una rana o un zorro, pero sería demasiado evidente que se trataba de él. Después de la guerra, esa era la identidad que había asumido y ahora debía enfrentarlo, no sabía bien porque lo hacía, tal vez era una de sus tantas rarezas, lo único que sabía es que no se sentía verdaderamente fuerte para afrontar la realidad con su verdadero rostro.

Había trascurrido cerca de un año desde el final de la guerra, y llevaba escondiéndose del mundo aproximadamente 8 meses. Aun así, las cosas estaban lejos de estar en calma, por el contrario, los pequeños países aprovecharon la debilidad de las cinco grandes aldeas para liderar disturbios. Hasta ahora ninguno había sido suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizar la alianza, pero eso no significaba que todo fuera pacifico.

El rubio caminó a través del bosque, mirando a su alrededor hasta que llegó a las, una vez lustrosas, puertas de Konoha, que ahora estaban abarrotadas de gente que quería entrar a la ciudad. La mayoría eran campesinos o refugiados de guerra. Para este punto, algo estaba claro para Naruto.

En la guerra nunca había ganadores, solo perdedores, no importaba el resultado de la misma.

Lentamente siguió su camino a través de la multitud, entre la cual vio el angelical rostro de Hinata. Era increíble que algo tan lindo pudiera existir en semejante paisaje tan desolador. La chica se encontraba interrogando a una anciana que venía con dos niños muy pequeños, y tanto la mujer como los chicos se veían cansados y mal trajeados. Naruto se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenía que intervenir, conociendo a la Hyuga, los dejaría entrar con una sonrisa en la cara sin siquiera estar cien por ciento segura de que no se trataba de una espía.

- Hyuga… – llamó Naruto con una voz tan autoritaria, que ni siquiera parecía la propia –. Dame los papeles de esa mujer y sus notas de viaje. – La pelinegra, sin siquiera mirarlo, le entrego los papeles. El muchacho reviso todo exhaustivamente, pero no encontró inconsistencia alguna –. Todo en orden abuela, puede pasar pero no nos haga perder más tiempo.

Naruto prácticamente le tiró los papeles a la pelinegra en las manos, mientras veía marchar a la anciana con sus dos niños.

-No había necesidad de ser tan grosero, Lobo-san. – Dijo la chica, llamándolo por el animal que llevaba en la máscara. El rubio se volteo y la tomo fuertemente por los hombros, susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Quieres ver qué gran grosero puedo ser, linda? – Hinata lo empujo tan fuerte que casi pierde el balance. Por un momento pareció que estaba dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero al mirar a los lados y darse cuenta que estaban rodeados de gente, desistió de hacerlo y se fue mostrándole un profundo desprecio.

El rubio la vio marchar melancólicamente. Se sintió fatal, ella lo odiaba, o más bien odiaba al ANBU lobo, después de todo desconocía su identidad. Naruto volvió a adentrarse en el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol mientras se recordaba a si mismo que mantenerse alejado de ella era lo mejor, después de la guerra se lo decía una y otra vez, pero a su vez, él parecía no querer entenderlo.

De pronto, en un claro del bosque, vio una figura ya conocida; La de Sasuke, a quien claramente le habían asignado la misión de vigilar los bosques cercanos. Su amigo había reingresado a las fuerzas ninjas poco tiempo atrás, en principio nadie confiaba en él, incluso hubo personas que pensaron que lo mejor sería quitarle cualquier rastro de poder ninja. Sin embargo, el concejo de la aldea pronto se dio cuenta de que sería un desperdicio perder un arma tan poderosa como el Sharingan, así que tras un pequeño periodo de prueba decidieron dejarlo reintegrarse.

-Teme. – Dijo Naruto mientras aterrizaba en el suelo a pocos pasos de su amigo.

-Dobe. – Respondió Sasuke asintiendo.

-¿Qué tal están las cosas?

-Hmp, Tranquilas ¿Y la entrada?

-Una porquería como siempre. – Respondió Naruto fastidiado.

Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa algo irónica. – Hmp, escuche que tú personalmente pediste que te ubicaran allá mientras no tuvieras más misiones. ¿Esto tiene que ver con un par de bonitos ojos claros?

Naruto sabía que no podía escapar, el muy desgraciado de Sasuke lo conocía demasiado bien y adoraba torturarlo. Así que decidió guardar silencio.

-Ya veo… – Empezó el pelinegro, arrogante –. Es enfermizo, realmente enfermizo que la persigas de esa manera, si cada vez que la ves haces lo posible para que ella te odie.

-Es curioso que tú lo digas, siendo el psicópata número uno del mundo ninja. – Contraataco el rubio.

-Si yo soy el numero uno, tu eres el número dos. ¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto? Yo no me escondo del mundo, y eso que todos me odian, ¿No se suponía que tú eras el gran Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El mismo que quería ser Hokage, el mismo que no se dejaría vencer por nada ni por nadie?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que esconder?

Naruto bajó la cabeza, Sasuke no entendía nada de nada, no sabía lo que significaba estar en su lugar, intentar una y otra vez y fallar siempre, incluso cuando creías que lo que hacías era lo adecuado haciéndolo peor de lo que era inicialmente.

**Flash Back **

_**Un año antes.**_

El sol de la mañana comenzaba a mostrar su cara en el horizonte, mientras que en aquel frio matutino cientos de hombres de diferentes rincones de la alianza shinobi caminaban hacía sus aldeas. La guerra finalmente había concluido, y ya solo les quedaba volver a sus hogares a rehacer sus vidas.

Entre estos hombres se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, quien caminaba alegre junto a su equipo: Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, pues Sasuke aún se encontraba bajo supervisión de los Kages. Después de una ardua batalla, el teme había comprendido; La traición de Madara, el asesinato de sus padres… todo era claro para él.

El rubio levantó la mirada, y la vio. Ahí en medio de la multitud, caminando junto al resto del equipo ocho y su primo. En ese instante, unas palabras resonaron en su mente…

**"****Yo solo quería caminar junto a ti, Naruto-kun…"**

-Ve con ella. – Dijo Sakura sonriente –. No lo dudes tanto, ve con ella, se pondrá feliz. – Naruto trago duro. Jamás había estado nervioso frente a una mujer, y menos aún si se trataba de Hinata, pero realmente quería seguir el concejo de la pelirrosa. – Que vayas, tonto. – Gruño su amiga, dándole un fuerte empujón hacia adelante.

El chico aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Hinata, pero aún quedaba el problema de los tres que la acompañaban…

- Hey, pero si eres tú, baka. – Dijo alegremente Kiba.

-Naruto…– Asintió Shino muy serio. Naruto vio como Neji le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila mientras caminaba junto a su prima.

-Esto…– comenzó Naruto, sin saber que decir.

- Kiba, Neji, mejor vámonos de aquí. – Murmuró Shino mientras los empujaba en la dirección contraria.

Hinata parecía preocupada. – Chicos, ¿por qué se van? Que extraño, lo s-siento Na-Naruto –kun, no sé qué le paso a Shino.

-Si… que raro. – A pesar de sus palabras, Naruto nunca había apreciado tanto al Aburame como en aquella ocasión. Llevaba esperando meses la oportunidad para poder hablar con Hinata, algo irónico ya que en las semanas anteriores a la guerra la había evitado con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ahora no iba a desperdiciar su golpe de suerte.

-Hinata, este… yo he pensado mucho en ti y creo que… bueno… yo, eh… te debo una disculpa. – Dijo nervioso mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿P-Por qué, Naruto-Kun?

-Es que… yo me quedé pesando en lo que me dijiste antes de la guerra, y sé que te evite todos estos días. No estoy muy orgulloso, pero me preguntaba si quisieras...este… tu sabes, darnos una oportunidad para conocernos y todo lo demás. – Finalizo con una sonrisa apenada.

-M-Me gustaría mucho, Naruto-Kun. – Hinata parecía contenta, eso alegró a Naruto, realmente quería hacerla feliz. Eso era lo mínimo que merecía después de todo lo que había pasado por él.

El grupo siguió su camino mientras el rubio le narraba todas y cada una de las batallas en las que había luchado durante la guerra. Ella realmente parecía muy interesada en saber que nuevas técnicas había aprendido, él a su vez le preguntó muchos detalles sobre la guerra, después de todo, él nunca había tenido mucha convivencia con las tropas, su participación se había reducido a un par de batallas cruciales que no le permitieron experimentar la vida militar de la misma manera que Hinata.

Con el paso del tiempo el grupo inicial se fue dispersando mientras pasaban por unos bosques que quedaban dentro de las fronteras del país de la lluvia. A Naruto lo llenó de melancolía ver a los Shinobis partir, habían pasado por tanto, y aun así era un misterio si algún día se volverían a ver, si llegarían a salvo a sus respectivas aldeas. Poco a poco solo quedó un pequeño grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, entre los cuales había bastantes caras conocidas y otras no tanto.

La noche comenzaba a caer y el bosque que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más y más lúgubre. Naruto no iba a mentir, podría ser el gran héroe, jinchuriki, vencedor de la cuarta guerra shinobi, pero le seguían asustando los fantasmas y aparecidos. Era una tontería, una superstición, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir un pánico que le calaba hasta los huesos.

De la nada se escuchó una explosión, todos voltearon en la dirección en la que había surgido el estruendo, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de kunais los atacó desde las copas de los árboles. Naruto supo de inmediato que su enemigo no venía del más allá, todo lo contrario, era muy real.

Los combates no se hicieron esperar, pero algo dejaba intranquilo al rubio, sus atacantes no parecían muy fuertes, es más, ni siquiera parecían ninjas entrenados. Con un rápido movimiento pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su adversario y le puso un kunai en el cuello.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos atacan? – Exigió saber el rubio.

-Ustedes… miserables ninjas… nosotros nunca les hicimos nada, y aun así tuvieron que involucrarnos en medio de su guerra, hace unos meses nuestro pueblo se vio envuelto en una batalla. ¡Todo es su culpa! – Gritó el hombre desesperado. Naruto pudo sentir claramente su dolor y su ira, él estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Mire… nosotros no queremos hacerles daño, solo vamos camino a nuestra aldea, no hay razón porque pelear. – Dijo el rubio en tono conciliador.

-¿No hay porque pelear? ¡Ustedes los ninjas involucran a todos en sus conflictos, destruyen nuestros hogares y esperan que les creamos esa tontería de que esta guerra fue por nuestro propio bien, no son más que una manada de mercenarios! – Grito el hombre. Naruto no pudo contestar, se veía que este sujeto había pasado por mucho, y probablemente sus palabras eran ciertas, así que decidió dejarlo inconsciente y atarlo.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que los combates hubieran terminado, sin embargo, nadie quiso detenerse a formar un campamento tan cerca de donde las luchas habían tenido lugar.

- Kakashi-sensei. – Llamo Naruto – ¿Dónde nos vamos a detener?

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que la villa de Nagaki es la más indicada, queda a unos pocos metros de aquí, y además es un pueblo de civiles, no estoy seguro de que se estén muy felices de vernos, yo mismo mande un destacamento a esa zona hace algún tiempo y creo que todo acabó en pelea.

Naruto frunció el ceño y recordó las palabras de aquel hombre que lo había atacado momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kakashi.

-Na-Nada. – Mintió el chico. Juntos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al punto en el que se suponía que debía estar la villa.

Kakashi parecía estupefacto. – Pero… ¿qué pasó aquí? – Cuestiono con los ojos abiertos en par en par al ver que no quedaba más de la aldea que un montón de edificios en ruinas y cenizas.

El chico se acercó a su maestro, esperando su reacción. – Ah, ¿que se le va a hacer? en la última guerra shinobi pasó lo mismo, supongo que en estos tiempos todos debemos hacer sacrificios. – Suspiró cansadamente Kakashi –. Todos dispérsense y busquen sobrevivientes. – Ordenó.

Naruto caminó por entre las desechas calles mirando de lado a lado los edificios en ruinas consumidos por el fuego. Inconscientemente, entro a una casa que se hallaba casi completamente destruida, de no ser por tres de las paredes externas que quedaban en pie. No sabía bien porque pero entro en ella, no parecía ser un edificio importante, todo lo contrario, solo era una casa común y corriente. De pronto, vio a Hinata caminando por las incendiadas calles con una expresión triste y melancólica.

- Hinata. – la llamó sin comprender bien la razón. Probablemente porque quería que alguien estuviera con él en esos momentos. Ella caminó lentamente hacia su lado.

-¿E-Encontraste algo, Naruto-kun?

- No, es solo que…– Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Entiendo. – Murmuro ella. Naruto comenzó a mirar alrededor, y encontró restos de vajilla rota y otros utensilios de cocina, probablemente era una casa de familia común. Algo capto su vista de pronto, entre los escombros, el chico vio un empaque de ramen instantáneo, las personas que vivieron ahí comían la misma marca que él, de alguna forma esto lo lastimo mucho, ¿es que acaso todos estaban condenados a ser carne de cañón en las guerras shinobi? ¿Es que no había forma de librarse de esto?

De la nada, voló un kunai en la dirección de los dos chicos, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y pudieron evadirlo. Sin embargo, en un momento de distracción, Naruto vio como el filo de un segundo kunai se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, por un momento todo se detuvo, no entendió bien el curso de los eventos, lo único que pudo ver fue a Hinata interponiéndose entre él y el arma, la cual quedo incrustada en el hombro de la Hyuga.

-¡HINATA! – Gritó el chico atrapándola antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de la Kunoichi golpeara contra el suelo.

Naruto tomó un Shuriken y la lanzo en dirección de su atacante. Podía sentir donde estaba, sin embargo, fue grande su asombro cuando vio de quien se trataba, era el mismo hombre que momentos antes lo había atacado en el bosque.

La estrella le dio en el pecho, se notaba que agonizaba, Naruto lo vio mover los labios tratando de articular unas palabras.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki? – artículo en medio de su agonía. El rubio solo asintió en respuesta –. Entonces todo esto es tú culpa. De ti y tus desgraciados compañeros ninjas, ustedes causaron esa guerra, destruyeron todo lo que alguna vez quisimos, ustedes acabaron con todo, nunca lo olvides.

Naruto, quien aún sostenía a la pelinegra, vio como aquel hombre cerró los ojos lentamente y exhalo su último suspiro. Se sintió desesperado, y no pudiendo retener más las lágrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos, comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que Jiraiya había muerto.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Perdóname, soy un cero a la izquierda. – Sollozo apretando su diminuto cuerpo contra el propio, oliendo su dulce aroma que se mezclaba con el de la sangre que brotaba de su hombro –. No sé qué vez de bueno en mí, no importa lo que haga, no es suficiente, nada es suficiente. Otra vez fuiste herida por mi culpa.

La chica no le contestó pues estaba inconsciente. Tenía que hacer algo por ella, no podía dejarla morir desangrada entre sus brazos, debía buscar a Sakura, de seguro ella podría ayudarla. Se levantó y camino pesadamente con Hinata en sus brazos hasta que encontró a la pelirrosa.

Lo que pasó a partir de eso fue frentico, su amiga curó a Hinata, y tuvieron que armar un campamento improvisado en aquella lejana región, ya que otros ninjas también habían sido heridos en combate. Era extraño, pero parecía como si aquellas personas sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, que solo tenían su dolor, odio y resentimiento hacia ellos, hubieran sacado fuerzas para luchar contra ellos hasta su último aliento. Naruto no los culpaba, no podía hacerlo, y conforme pasaban los días y veía las consecuencias de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, se recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Nagato; Mientras existieran los ninjas habría guerra, odio y dolor.

Por su parte, la recuperación de Hinata fue considerablemente rápida, a pesar de todo, la herida no fue muy profunda. Naruto estaba seguro de que si aquel kunai le hubiera dado en el pecho la herida hubiera sido mortal, ella le había salvado la vida nuevamente, le estaba en deuda, y esta vez le iba a hacer saber lo agradecido que estaba, por eso decidió pasar tiempo con ella durante el mes que les quedaba de viaje. Ella sin duda era una persona maravillosa, era una locura que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Naruto recordó con melancolía su sentimiento al llegar a la aldea de la hoja, los aldeanos lo recibieron como un héroe, y por un momento todo el malestar que sintió pareció desaparecer al ver a su ciudad natal completamente reconstruida, escasamente quedaban signos de la batalla contra Pein, todo era nuevo y mejor, al menos… eso creía él.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El jinchuriki de la aldea de la hoja sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago, mientras cruzaba nuevamente por los bosques que rodeaban Konoha. Pronto comenzaría a llover, el cielo estaba de color gris acerado y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte.

Por un fatídico momento, recordó esa tarde un poco después de haber regresado a la aldea, el clima era muy parecido a aquel. Sin saber cómo, se dirigió al sitio al que sus pensamientos lo llevaban frecuentemente; La mansión Hyuga.

Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer una tras otra mientras que el ANBU rubio miraba escondido entre los árboles, esperando a que la heredera del Clan por fin llegara sana y salva a su casa. Era una costumbre que había adoptado cada vez que podía hacerlo, probablemente Sasuke tenía razón, todo aquello era enfermizo, pero aun así era una de las pocas posibilidades para verla.

**Flash Back**

_**Seis meses antes. **_

Otro mes había pasado desde la finalización de la guerra shinobi. Pero para Naruto, los problemas continuaban, las revueltas en países pequeños que pretendían aniquilar a Konoha estaban poniendo al mundo de cabeza. Justo por aquellos días personas de diferentes sitios comenzaron a llegar a la aldea, la Hokage le seguía diciendo que eso era normal, que incluso la misma Kushina había llegado en una situación similar al pueblo.

Durante ese corto mes, el chico Kyubi tuvo que soportar ambos sentimientos; El amor de sus conciudadanos y el desprecio de aquellos recién llegados que lo culpaban por la guerra. No era nada nuevo, sin embargo, a Naruto le hubiera gustado dejar todo de lado y que lo dejarán en paz.

Por esos días comenzó a sentir inquietud por los ANBUS. Desafortunadamente, Yamato ya no estaba con ellos para que le explicara su funcionamiento, y Kakashi era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio. A él le impactaba el hecho de que en su mayoría, aquellos hombres no tenían pasado, ni identidad, no eran nada ni nadie, más que armas para sus aldeas. Por primera vez en su vida, a Naruto realmente le pesaba su existencia. El Kyubi, sus sueños, sus amigos, incluso su incipiente amor por Hinata Hyuga.

¿Por qué tomó la decisión de dejar su identidad como Naruto Uzumaki y convertirse en el lobo ANBU justamente aquella tarde lluviosa de Abril? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que había una persona de la que debía despedirse antes de hacerlo, y esa era Hinata.

Naruto corrió de tajado en tejado mientras sentía golpear la lluvia contra su piel, pero no paró hasta que llegó a la casa de la pelinegra. Ella no se encontraba en el edificio, podía sentirlo, pero aun así, se internó en uno de los bosques que circundaban las casas, allí la encontró caminando bajo la lluvia, se notaba que llegaba de una misión. Según sabía, la habían enviado a la Tierra del Arroz a reprimir una revuelta, estaba cansada, pero debía hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

-Hinata. – Llamo Naruto mientras saltaba de un árbol, quedando frente a la pelinegra y bloqueándole el paso.

- N-Naruto-Kun, está lloviendo debe-deberías irte a casa. – Ella lo miraba sonriente, a pesar de notarse exhausta. Mas él solo la miró con un gesto serio, cosa que extraño a la Hyuga – ¿Q-Que te pasa, N-Naruto-k-kun? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Yo…– El muchacho trató de articular todas las palabras que había ensayado por días, pero nada salía de su boca, sin pensarlo dos veces el chico dio un paso adelante y tomo a Hinata firmemente por los hombros.

-Me voy Hinata, no sé si regrese, no sé si algún día lo haré, no sé si quiero hacerlo, pero quiero que tú seas feliz.

-¿Pe-Pero que dices? no bromees, N-Naruto-kun, yo…– Naruto no la dejó terminar y la beso.

El beso duro unos segundos, que para ellos fue eterno. Lentamente se separaron, viéndose directamente a los ojos. El rubio, sin soltar a Hinata de los hombros, volvió a hablar.

-Escúchame, esto es lo mejor. Yo estoy acabado, soy un fraude, todo lo que a ti te gusta de mi es una mentira, no puedo hacer nada bien, por más que lo intente nunca es suficiente. – Los ojos de Hinata lo miraban estupefactos, y por eso decidió continuar, si lo hacía todo de golpe dolería solo por un instante.

-Realmente te amo, Hinata-chan, o estoy enamorándome de ti. – Dijo pegando su frente contra la de ella –. Pero no te voy a hundir conmigo, no dejaré que eso pase, olvídate de mí y que me conoces y todo estará bien, solo consíguete a alguien mejor y hazlo feliz, yo realmente no te haré bien.

Hinata trato de soltarse de su agarre. – D-Déjame ir ¿te volviste loco, Naruto-kun? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso de verdad crees que la guerra es solo tu culpa? – preguntó ella desesperada.

Naruto se alejó unos pasos de ella. – Adiós, Hinata. - musito antes de saltar a la copa de un árbol y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. A lo lejos escuchó que la Hyuga lo llamaba a todo pulmón, pero no podía retroceder, no quería hablar con ella, tan solo trataría de detenerlo y él ya había tomado una decisión. A partir de ese momento él no era más Naruto Uzumaki.

En los días que siguieron el muchacho buscó la ayuda de Tsunade y de Sasuke para llevar a cabo su plan, nadie más debía saberlo aparte de ellos dos. Dejó su apartamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue a vivir en los bosques que circundaban Konoha, buscó una máscara completamente diferente a lo que su antiguo yo hubiera elegido y mediante un jutsu cambió el color de su cabello a un rubio más oscuro, casi café. Había dejado su vida atrás y por fin era libre del peso de ser Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fin del Flash Back**

A pesar de estar sumergido en sus recuerdos, Naruto vio a la heredera que entraba a su casa, Hinata no había seguido ninguno de los consejos que le dio aquel día, ella no parecía interesarse en ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera en él mismo cuando, como lobo ANBU, le dirigía su atención. En realidad, nada lo hubiera lastimado más que verla de la mano con alguien más, sencillamente era algo que no hubiera podido soportar.

Era extraño, pero todo en la situación era demasiado bizarro, otra persona en su situación se hubiera ido de la aldea, pero, a pesar de todo él quería seguir en el lugar que lo vio nacer y crecer. Él era un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, no importaba el hecho que estuviera harto de Naruto Uzumaki, nada ni nadie cambiaría la lealtad que tenía por su gente y por su amor a Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Triste, ¿verdad? Yo creo que la gente que ha leído mi fic sabe que me gustan así, pero como siempre digo, no se asusten que esto de seguro se compone. Es aún un misterio para ustedes, lectores. Pero les aseguro que esto se compone.<p>

Ah, por cierto, le dedico esto a todos los que estudian, yo sé cómo es eso, precisamente por ese pequeño detalle duré casi 3 años sin escribir, y ahora que trabajo y tengo un horario decente, puedo escribir por las noches, así que me voy a desquitar por estos últimos tres años en que no publiqué nada nuevo :)

Y como siempre, me despido recordándoles que en caso de amenazas de muerte, comentarios o flamers, todos serán bien recibidos pulsando el botoncito de abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Un saludo a todos, pero en primera uno para **sal8497**, y no te preocupes que te juro que esto se compone, por ahora no porque apenas está comenzando pero se compone , para **o0oFreyao0o** (quien me mata de curiosidad tu Nick, porque hay una serie británica que me encanta y me preguntaba si de ahí lo habías sacado, pero… mejor me callo porque estoy perdiendo el rumbo ¬¬…) y a **dark dragon** otro saludo y aquí te tengo el nuevo cap.

Ahora… a doña **aniyasha**

Bogotá D.C 22 de septiembre de 2010

Demandante aniyasha

Demandada: peste 21

El Juzgado promiscuo municipal de peste 21(si, aquí hay unos juzgados que se llaman así ¬¬…)administrando justicia en nombre de la republica de fanfiction. net decide:

Primero: acceder a las peticiones (dígase chantaje) de la peticionaria y anexar a esta providencia el capitulo 2

Segundo : advertirle que por ponerse a trabajar en este fic descuido otro en otra sección que tiene muy abandonado por lo que tendrá que ayudarme a conbatir los flamers furibundos

Tercero: ordenar (en realidad rogar ) que en un plazo prudencial se sirva de actualizar "amo y señor" porque este despacho se muere por saber si algún día van a descubrir lo que tiene la parejita, y si eso pasa como van a hacer y además si Sasuke va a intentar algo, o si (aún mejor) Naruto va a intentar algo con Hinata.

cuarto : agradecer sobremanera por el review, estuvo demasiado original :D...

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha vio la lluvia caer mientras reparaba una de las puertas de su recién construida casa ¿Cuánto más duraría esto? Se preguntó, hacía casi un año que había comenzado la con la renovación de la villa de los Uchiha y aún no acababa.<p>

Apenas había puesto un pie en su antiguo hogar tomó la decisión de tumbarlo y reconstruirlo desde cero, en realidad, ahora no comprendía cómo había podido seguir viviendo en la misma casa en la que toda su familia había sido masacrada, probablemente porque en aquel momento lo único que lo impulsaba para seguir era el odio y el resentimiento, que crecían con mayor facilidad en aquel ambiente hostil.

Ahora tenía una nueva motivación, no era la venganza, era el deseo de cambiar, y por supuesto, estaba Sakura… cada vez que se encontraba a su lado se sentía tranquilo y en paz, como si de repente valiera la pena seguir sobrellevando todas las humillaciones que había soportado a cambio de poder establecerse nuevamente en la aldea.

Luego de salir de la cárcel la había buscado, y para su sorpresa, ello lo aceptó de inmediato, a pesar de esto, los padres de la chica no vieron con buenos ojos que su pequeña y exitosa ninja medica se hubiera enamorado de un asesino buscado en las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, pero ellos terminaron cediendo, tarde o temprano todos terminaban haciéndolo cuando se trataba de la pelirrosa podía ser bastante manipuladora.

De pronto recordó a Naruto, irónicamente, él había puesto en peligro su relación, ya que cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno Sasuke se negó a buscarlo a pesar de los ruegos de Sakura. Fue como si expulsara todo el veneno que ella había estado acumulando durante años dejándolo completamente solo por un par de meses. Pero, curiosamente el no podía culparla, después de todo, a los ojos de la Kunoichi era como si hubiera decido darle la espalda a su antiguo compañero de equipo sin importar todo lo que había hecho y pasado por él.

- Sasuke…- llamó la alegre voz de Sakura, el ninja bajó las escaleras a su encuentro- mira te traje el almuerzo- dijo levantando una taza con comida.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa recién construida de Sasuke a comer, pero se notaba que algo estaba molestando a la pelirrosa- ¿Qué te pasa?

- hoy se cumplen siete meses desde que Naruto desapareció- dijo sin mirar al Uchiha a la cara.

-si…-

- he decidido volver a emprender otro viaje para buscarlo- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, no era la primera vez que su novia tomaba tal determinación, las primeras veces él mismo la había acompañado aunque sabía que no conseguirían nada, no obstante, Tsunade le había prohibido volver a hacerlo, eso significaría ausentarse de la aldea y en ese momento no podían darse el lujo de prescindir de una de sus ninjas médicas más importantes.

- yo no te acompañaré- dijo tajantemente

- no me importa, solo te estoy informando, no necesito tu ayuda- Se notaba que Sakura aún no le perdonaba que hubiera dejado a Naruto marchar, si hubiera dependido de él le habría contado toda la verdad, pero sabía que su amigo no lo permitiría.

- Sakura no seas terca, si Naruto quería irse fue su decisión, déjalo en paz-

- ¿realmente no te importa Sasuke? El tiene muchos enemigos quien sabe que donde estará y como se encontrará, podría estar herido o muerto. Naruto no es de las personas a las que les guste estar solo, no se iría porque sí, el…

- SUFICIENTE - dijo Sasuke en un tono que no admitía replica en contrario. Sakura se levantó furiosa y salió sin siquiera mirarlo y, a pesar de todo, el Uchiha seguía sin poder culparla.

* * *

><p>Naruto deslizó su máscara hacía la mitad de su rostro y tomo un trago de su copa de Sake, aún no sabía porque lo hacía, pero todos los días llegaba a aquel local se sentaba y pedía dos o tres tragos, nunca más de lo necesario para adormecerlo, todo había empezado al mes de haber abandonado su antigua vida, el acababa de llegar de una misión que se había complicado, habían tenido que aplacar una revuelta, desafortunadamente los revoltosos no eran más que campesinos que pedían a la alianza shinobi el pago por los cultivos utilizados por él ejército durante la guerra, ya que necesitaban comida para sobrevivir él invierno.<p>

El Kazekage ofreció una generosa paga en oro, sin embargo, la gente no quería dinero, quería comida, todos sus cultivos y el trabajo de meses se había perdido en el fuego de la guerra, y ahora gracias a esto la gente pasaría hambre aquel invierno. Naruto llegó a konoha tambaleándose del cansancio y de la tristeza, no había dormido muy bien y solo quería encontrar un poco de paz, en ese momento recordó las palabras de ero- sennin : _una mujer y un buen trago de sake eran la fórmula para la felicidad._

Pues bien, ya que no podía acercarse a la mujer tendría que conformarse con el trago de Sake, en realidad ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un habito algo siniestro, todos los días a la misma hora iba a aquel restaurante y pedía un poco para que le ayudara a dormir.

- dobe… - dijo la ya conocida voz de Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba parado junto a él- ¿puedo sentarme?-

- ¡ha! Como si pudiera detenerte, te he dicho que no me hables en público Uchiha, ¿Qué quieres?-

Sasuke miró a los lados, se sentó y hablo en un en un susurro - tienes que detener esto Sakura se esta obsesionando, dice que va a volver a hacer un viaje para buscarte debes decirle toda la verdad, eventualmente ella lo va a descubrir-

- je je je…- rió Naruto - supongo que quiere arrastrarte con ella, lo único que te recomiendo es que no le vayas a hacer el "juramento inquebrantable" de que me traerás de vuelta solo porque no puedes soportar verla llorar, ella tiende a manipular a las personas con eso- dijo sarcásticamente mientras bebía otro sorbo.

- eres un idiota… ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es que ahora te volviste un borracho?- preguntó Sasuke casi asqueado.

-no solo me bebo una copa o dos para poder dormir, mira…- Naruto le señalo que ni siquiera había pedido una botella, aún así el seño de Sasuke permaneció fruncido - esto es una locura, de verdad que si, Sakura me quitaría la cabeza con sus propias manos si descubre que sé donde estas y que estoy dejando que hagas esto - dijo cansadamente el Uchiha mientras tomaba una de las copas que tenía Naruto sobre la mesa y se la bebía rápidamente.

De pronto el rubio levantó la cabeza y miró hacía la entrada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y volteó su cuello- ahhh ya veo porque vienes a este restaurante - murmuró divertido mientras jugaba con la copa entre sus dedos.

Por su puesto, se trataba de Hinata Hyuga. Años atrás Naruto y Kiba solían frecuentar ese lugar cuando eran gennins, y según él, a todo el equipo 8 le encantaba la comida de allí, por eso había escogido ese lugar antes que un bar de mala muerte, porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día su camino se cruzara, pero de ninguna manera se lo reconocería a Sasuke Uchiha.

- hey… - llamó el pelinegro- Hyuga-

- teme ¿Qué estás haciendo?, deja eso ¿ cómo se te ocurre?...- sin embargo Naruto no pudo continuar porque vio a Hinata parada justo a su lado.

- ¿me necesita?- la chica parecía extrañada por la singular pareja, el rubio nunca hablaba con nadie cuando, evitaba en especial a Shikamaru y a Sasuke; Al primero porque era demasiado astuto como para engañarlo; y al segundo porque todo el mundo sabía que las únicas personas que toleraban la presencia del Uchiha en Konoha eran Naruto, Sakura y en menor medida Kakashi, así que no era nada usual que nadie, por fuera de estos tres, le dirigiera la palabra.

- sí, mi amigo aquí- dijo señalando al ANBU- realmente se muere por hablar con usted- Hinata levantó una ceja entre sorprendida y divertida, por su parte, Naruto quería matar a Sasuke lenta, y dolorosamente ¿cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso?

- si… es cierto, estoy buscando a alguien que haga labores de rastreo, parto de misión mañana por la mañana, y necesito a alguien con sus ojos Hyuga, le pedí a Uchiha- san que me ayudara, pero al parecer su sharingan no es tan útil en casos como esos- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, se había atrevido a burlarse de su línea sucesoria eso si que era una ofensa mayor para él.

- bien si no hay nada más que decir los dejo para que arreglen los detalles, buenas noches- Sasuke se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada del local

- buenas noches - respondieron los dos al unisonó.

Hinata tomó asiento en frente de Naruto y lo miró por unos segundos, después paso su vista hacía las copas vacías - creo que deberíamos hablar mañana lobo-san, me parece que usted no está en condiciones-

- no se engañe, estoy perfectamente, algunas de esas son de Uchiha quien, no sé si lo noto, no pagó su parte de la cuenta-

A Naruto aún le asustaba la frialdad con la que Hinata trataba a su fachada "el lobo ANBU" parecía como si fuera de hielo como si estuviera poseída por otra persona, ni siquiera tartamudeaba, era una faceta de ella que le era completamente desconocida para él, nunca la había visto realmente molesta o que odiase a alguien, pero, que en parte se alegraba de tener esa oportunidad para conocerla completamente.

- ¿quiere?- dijo Naruto sirviéndole un poco de Sake en una de las copas.

- n…no c..creo que sea correcto-

-haaaayyy…. Con ustedes los Hyuga todo tiene que ser así, todo tiene que ser "correcto"- Hinata lo miró y tomó la copa que él le ofrecía.

-¿d…de..de qué se tr…trata la misión lobo-san?-

- tenemos que acompañar a un grupo de viajeros, tuvieron que dejar sus tierras de origen por la guerra y deben volver, pero Tsunade-sama piensa que podría haber nuevos ocupantes o ladrones de caminos que podrían interferir así que lo mejor será que lleven una escolta-

La pelinegra sonrió tristemente- cu…cuando yo era niña e…es..este tipo de misiones se le asignaba a los gennins pe…pero su…supongo que con las cosas como están…-

De repente a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea - ¿usted alguna vez tuvo una misión como aquella?-

- sí, mu…muchas en rea…realidad, pero recuerdo una en especial en la tierra de las verduras, teníamos que c…cuidar a una caravana de comerciantes, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando descubrimos que la hija del s..s..señor feudal estaba con nosotros- el rubio sonrió por debajo de la máscara, el también se acordaba, era una de las tantas misiones que habían hecho juntos, en parte quería oír a Hinata hablar sobre él.

- ¿ quien la acompañaba?, ¿su equipo?-

- no, Chuoji Akimichi y… Naruto Uzumaki -

- debió haber sido todo un desastre tener que ir con ese idiota, recuerdo cuando era niño, un verdadero payaso, yo no podía creer como alguien tan patético pudiera ser ninja, no es de extrañar que ahora haya corrido como una rata al ver que el barco se hunde…-

- le pido que no refiera a Naruto- kun en esos términos- la voz de Hinata se endureció al igual que su mirada- el es una persona maravillosa, todos en esta aldea le debemos nuestras vidas, así que por favor, no vuelva a hablar de él de esa manera en mi presencia-

- ¿ si es que todos de vemos debemos estar tan agradecidos con él, dónde está ahora que todo está peor?, déjeme decirle que a pesar de que ese idiota diera lo mejor de sí para hacer las cosas bien nunca cambiara el hecho de que es eso, un idiota –

Hinata parecía pensativa, pero no molesta, Naruto había pensado que estallaría de ira como Sakura o como el mismo lo hubiera hecho- Naruto- kun no es un idiota, es solo ingenuo, creo que él pensó que las cosas serían perfectas una vez terminara la guerra, el tiene que aprender que no todo puede ser así, para eso se necesitaría que todos fueran perfecto, y los dos sabemos que es imposible-

Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuo - creo que el debe aprenderlo por sí sólo, a enfrentar la realidad, hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control no importa cuánto luchemos, solo hay que sobrellevarlas lo mejor que podamos-

Naruto estaba estupefacto, ella le había dicho la verdad en la cara de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho, Tsunade se limitaba a decirle que era un tonto sentimental y Sasuke a recordarle que su comportamiento era irracional, pero nadie le había señalado la verdad de esa manera tan cruda, el tenía miedo - ¿usted cree que está asustado?- preguntó con voz ronca.

- si-

- entonces es un cobarde-

- no lo juzgue tan duramente, todos derecho a estar asustados de vez en cuando, es solo que Naruto es bastante sensible al dolor ajeno, el quisiera que nadie sufriera en el mundo, pero después de una guerra es muy difícil, hay cicatrices muy profundas, pero…- Hinata sonrió de repente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿pero?-

- yo sé que donde el este debe estar ayudando a las personas, y sé que no se ha olvidado de su gente, sé que el regresará, lo sé-

Naruto se sintió conmovido por la confianza de la Hyuga, y por su honestidad, por primera vez en los casi siete meses que llevaba viviendo como el lobo ANBU se vio tentado a dejar la farsa y volver con Hinata, decirle que todo estaba bien y que quería estar con ella, sin embargo, no estaba preparado…

-jejejejeje- rió el rubio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la chica.

- usted, ¿ no puede creer en esas patrañas, verdad?- pregunto sarcásticamente- por favor… usted es una chunnin, y la heredera de su clan, ya está muy grande para que crea en cuentos de hadas ¿realmente cree que el volverá?, mire al viejo Jiraija, se fue por casi 30 años después regresó, entrenó a Uzumaki y se murió, no sea ilusa el no volverá, ni siquiera sus lindos ojos lo traerán de vuelta Hinata-

La respiración de Hinata se aceleró, pero aún así ella no perdió su semblante frio como el hielo- no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me hablara con tal familiaridad, preferiría que me llamara por mi apellido o que usara un calificativo, pero no use mi nombre como si fuera mi amigo- dijo como haciéndole entender que ella no estaba en su mismo nivel, y que valía menos que la tierra en su zapato, definitivamente era una Hyuga después de todo.

- ¿no va a responder a mi comentario?- preguntó el algo divertido.

Sin embargo Hinata se levantó altivamente de su mesa sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada- usted crea lo que quiera, que yo también haré lo mismo, ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la puerta principal?- preguntó refiriéndose a la misión

- está bien- respondió sencillamente el rubio antes de verla marchar, de seguro ahora no podría dormir por más sake que tomara pasaría toda la noche arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho a Hinata. Sasuke tenía razón, era enfermizo.

* * *

><p>Hinata salió del asfixiante ambiente del restaurante, ni siquiera había podido hablar con quien quería hacerlo. La Hyuga no era una persona a la que se le diera fácil odiar a los demás pero estaba llegando a pensar que en realidad adiaba al lobo ANBU, jamás se había metido con ella en el pasado, pero parecía que en los últimos meses había tomado gusto por hacerla sentir incomoda y ofenderla de todas las formas posibles, pero al oírlo hablar de Naruto en aquellos términos había rebasado su copa.<p>

De pronto un Ninja un poco mayor que ella llegó corriendo por la calle –Hinata-sama lamento mucho la tardanza le juro que habría llegado más temprano, pero el consejo del clan…- dijo el hombre casi sin aliento.

- no se preocupe Otuba - san, vamos a buscar otro sitio para comer en realidad no quiero entrar ahí, no se preocupe, yo invito- dijo Hinata amablemente. el ninja era Otuba Hyuga, uno de los tantos miembros del Bouke, era familiar lejano de la chica y aquella mañana había solicitado hablar con ella en privado, la heredera sugirió que lo hicieran por fuera de la mansión para evitar los oídos indiscretos del clan.

Los dos tomaron asiento en un restaurante un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero mucho más privado- Hinata-sama debía hablar con usted creo que me siento obligado a advertirle…-

- que miembros del souke están planeando asesinarme, ya lo sabía Otuba- dijo tranquilamente la Hyuga con el seño fruncido.

-¿cómo lo sabe?-

- es un secreto a voces en la mansión Hyuga-dijo la chica sencillamente. Desde la guerra la salud de Hiashi había sido una cuestión bastante delicada, por lo que los rumores sobre quien debía ser el llamado a sucederlo no se hicieron esperar, hacía muchos años que a Hinata le había dejado de interesar ser la cabeza del clan, ella solo quería ser libre; Hanabi, tampoco parecía muy interesada, de alguna manera su padre se las había arreglado para que sus dos hijas odiaran ese puesto que se suponía debían ambicionar, así que dentro de la rama principal se expandió el temor de que la heredera pudiera renunciar a su titulo en favor de Neji lo cual rompería con siglos de tradición Hyuga.

-lo supe hace unos meses, tuve una misión con Anji Hyuga y otros miembros del souke le enviaron una carta, los mensajeros ninjas se confundieron por el apellido y me la entregaron a mí , en ella había un mensaje en clave, hablaban de "un lugar soleado" estoy seguro de que se trata de usted Hinata-sama, debe cuidarse la espalda, en especial de Anji , creo que él fue el seleccionado para matarla, y que él realmente quiere ser el líder- la chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-no sé cómo podría agradecérselo, esto confirma todas mis sospechas. Hasta ahora tenía solo un presentimiento, esto es un hecho, hablaré con Neji sobre el tema-

Otuba asintió - no me lo agradezca Hinata-sama, usted es la única dentro de la rama principal que me ha extendido la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, sabe perfectamente que mi esposa y yo le somos fieles, al igual que casi todos los miembros del Bouke, a usted y a Neji-san- dijo el hombre en un suspiro.

La Hyuga recordó de lo que estaba hablando Otuba, hacía unos meses la esposa del shinobi había dado a luz, él no tenía mucho dinero y los miembros del consejo del clan se habían negado a reducir los impuestos que todo miembro de la rama segundaría estaba obligado a pagar a la principal; Hinata sintió una ira terrible aquella vez, ¿por que las cosas debían ser tan injustas en su propia familia?.

En un impulso de emoción decidió darle el dinero que ella recibía por ser la Heredera del clan, no le parecía correcto, ella ganaba su propio salario como ninja, no lo necesitaba, y además se lo estaban quitando a alguien que realmente había trabajado por él. Pero su acto de altruismo no fue recibido con buenos ojos por los otros miembros del souke, quienes lo consideraron un desafío directo a su autoridad y que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a sus privilegios por ser la rama principal, todo esto le ayudó por un momento a entender un poco más las razones por las que Neji odiaba a su rama, porque estaba regida por un montón de leyes arcaicas y absurdas que tenían que desaparecer.

Naruto vio salir a Hinata de aquel restaurante momentos después, cuando la noche ya estaba bastante avanzada, no había soportado la curiosidad de saber con quién estaba la Hyuga así que había decidido ir tras ella, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no se trataba de una cena romántica ni mucho menos, su clan estaba pensando en eliminarla. No importaba lo que pasara, no importaba cuanto lo odiara iba a protegerla.

De pronto, mientras la chica avanzaba hacia su casa Naruto vio otra sombra persiguiéndola, ella aún no se había dado cuenta pero aquel sujeto saltó de repente bloqueándole el camino, Hinata fue más rápida y activó su Byakugan y con dos golpes de su Junken inmovilizó a su enemigo, sin embargo otras 5 sombras más saltaron a la mitad de la calle, seguramente habían enviado al primero para medir la fuerza de la chica.

Hinata lucho con hábiles movimientos contra los dos primeros , pero era demasiado para ella, así que Naruto decidió intervenir, el chico usó su futon no jutsu, un tipo de técnica de aire que había desarrollado ya que no podía usar sus técnicas tradicionales o sería descubierto. Un gigantesco tornado rodeó a los tres ninjas que iban a atacar a la chica por la espalda mientras vencía a los dos que había estado enfrentando hasta el momento.

El lobo ANBU saltó a la calle y miró a los ojos a Hinata - ¿ se encuentra bien?, parece que tiene admiradores Hyuga debió haber corrido si sabía que no podía contra todos ellos - dijo arrogantemente.

Hinata lo miró desafiante- gracias por su ayuda lobo-san, son asuntos del clan-

- puede ser, pero si atentan contra la vida de una kunoichi activa de Konoha comienza a ser asunto de Tsunade-sama, y usted sabe que los ANBUS dependemos directamente de ella- Naruto caminó hasta donde se encontraba uno de los ninjas heridos y levantó su máscara.

- ¿lo reconoce Hyuga?-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par- esos no son miembros de mi familia …- dijo sorprendida

- ¿entonces quiénes son?- preguntó Naruto aún más impactado.

- no lo sé -

- Hyuga váyase a su casa- dijo firmemente

-¿Qué? Esos hombres me atacaron a mí, no voy a ninguna parte-

- ¡ ES UNA ORDEN HYUGA!- gritó la firme voz del rubio, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Hinata estaba completamente diferente, jamás la había visto tan llena de furia como en aquella ocasión, sin embargo, ella solo se volteó y se fue.

Hinata llegó a su casa después de unos minutos, apenas puso un pie allí subió a su habitación y tomó un libro dispuesta a entretenerse con él por unas horas, pero no se podía concentrar por más que lo pensaba ahora estaba decidida, en realidad odiaba al Lobo ANBU, nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, él le gustaba humillarla de una forma en la que ni si quiera su padre lo había hecho, pero aún más preocupante que eso estaba el ataque...

- Hinata-sama que bien que ya llegó, estaba muy preocupado - dijo Neji acercándose a ella - un Anbu vino y dejó esto- su primo le pasó un papel que contenía un mensaje

_Hyuga: no se preocupe, revise los expedientes _

_Y me di cuenta de que eran ninjas desertores del país del rayo,_

_Solo criminales comunes, puede estar tranquila._

_Att lobo_

La pelinegra se quedó estupefacta, que rápido había sido, probablemente al ser ANBU tenía mejor acceso a cierta información que una simple chunnin, y probablemente por más que le disgustara era mejor tenerlo de su lado que en su contra por ahora debía enfocarse en los enemigos que tenía dentro de la comodidad de su propia casa.

* * *

><p>bueno gente aquí estuvo este capítulo , algo rápido en realidad, cortesía de <strong>Aniyasha<strong>, a quien le dedico este capítulo :D… espero que sea de su agrado, igual si sienten que les faltó algo (yo la verdad siento que faltó algo no se qué, de pronto es que ya estoy adicta a las escenas romanticonas y cuando no hay siento que me falta algo ¬¬… ) espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios flamers y amenazas de muerte pulsando el botoncito de abajo.

**Pdt: les agradezco a todos los que me incluyeron en sus categorías, realmente me tiene muy contenta la respuesta que tuvo este fic :).**

Haaaaa por cierto si les gusto no olviden mirar "**durante la contienda**" mi otro fic, que justo esta en el punto en que se está volviendo interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS <strong>

Bueno, en principio un saludo a **naruhinaxd **y **juank**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por comentar; otro saludo x 2 a **natsumi hh nh,** y si, el clan va a ser el segundo problema aquí, pero no te preocupes que Naruto va a llegar a salvar el día, me alegro que me los hayas mandado porque irónicamente cuando me llegaron yo estaba como baja de moral (un asco día); otro saludo a **akari tan**, gracias por suscribirme a tus categorías :DDDDD

Otro saludo a **kunoichi 2518**, otra fan de doña aniyasha, mmmmnnnn….. puuuussss yo creo que te tengo el tercer fic naruhina que te puede gustar, se llama "durante la contienda" y lo hizo una súper amiga mía que se llama peste21 , jeje no es que me este auto promocionando (yo sería incapaz de tal fechoría) lo que pasa es que soy una tonta que hace muy malas bromas, ahhh por cierto, espero no defraudarte con este cap; otro saludo a **dark dragon Hades** si, el atentado para acercarlos más, un encuentro cercano del 4º tipo, no mentiras; y finalmente a **retakelike-chan **otro saludooooo, pero nada, no tienes derecho a hablarme, como dice la gente de por aquí: "ábrete como la yuca" ¿Qué pasó con deseos a la luna? Realmente me dejaste colgada con esa historia porfaaaaaaa continúala, realmente quiero saber que va a pasar, además fue tu primera historia y te salió súper, ya quisiera yo que a mí me hubiera salido igual mi primera historia , y respecto a Naruto, pues si es algo depresivo, pero la verdad es que quería hacer algo diferente, con más drama (como si "durante la contienda" no tuviera suficiente ¬¬…)

Finalmente a mi nee-chan **aniyasha** , se que estuvo algo corto por eso hice esto EL DOBLE DE LARGO…..XXXXXXDDDDDD, gracias por tus comentarios deberás que me emocionan mucho, y respecto a Hinata y Naruto, por supuesto que ella lo va a defender, ahora que la dominación mundial suena muuuuy interesante, comencemos por la républica de fanfiction . net

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentó en la entrada del dojo que la rama principal usaba para entrenar, pronto serían las seis de la mañana y la perspectiva de llevar a cabo una misión con una persona a quien no podía soportar no le hacía ni la menor ilusión.<p>

De pronto, la Hyuga sintió una presencia y giró a toda velocidad activando su línea sucesoria, encontrándose cara a cara a su primo en segundo grado Anji Hyuga, quien era un jounnin miembro de la rama principal de su familia.

-buenos días Hinata-sama- dijo el muchacho mientras hacía una reverencia. La chica sabía perfectamente que pretendía asustarla, ya que había sido informada de sus intenciones de asesinarla.

- bue…buenos días Anji-san- respondió, tratando de que su fachada amable no se cayera. Su primo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaban completamente solos, ya que todos en la casa dormían aún, nadie se daría cuenta que ella se encontraba en peligro.

- Hinata- sama ¿qué hace despierta tan temprano?, no debería estar aquí sola - dijo su primo con un tono de voz en apariencia amable, la chica tembló de miedo internamente, pero no dejaría que él se diera cuenta de ello, no se dejaría poner en posición de inferioridad.

- so…solo vine al de…depósito de armas por algunos k..kunais, tengo una misión más tarde, probablemente me tardará uno o dos días - Hinata trato de pasar al lado de él para salir lo más rápido posible del dojo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sintió que la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y la acercaba a él.

- Hinata – sama, tenga cuidado, usted se está ganando bastantes enemigos, hay cosas que sencillamente deberían quedarse como están, usted no es nadie para cambiarlas-

- suélteme - dijo Hinata iracunda.

- pero… no tiene que terminar así necesariamente, creo que usted y yo podríamos congeniar muy bien, por favor no sea terca, no quisiera tener que prescindir de una presencia tan encantadora como la suya en esta casa, ¿no le gustaría llegar a un acuerdo conmigo?- dijo con una voz amenazadoramente dulce pasando una mano por su cabello, definitivamente, ya había tenido demasiado de ese patán.

Hinata le dirigió una pequeña y dulce sonrisa a Anji, que él sin dudarlo respondió, después, llevó suavemente su mano sobre la que él tenía en su brazo.

- AHHHH- grito el Hyuga al sentir una fuerte quemadura producida por un rayo de chakra azul que salía de la mano de la pelinegra.

- le dije que me soltara-

Anji dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque- Hinata- san ¿ porque todo con usted tiene que ser por las malas? ¿ no es suficiente con ser la vergüenza del souke e involucrarse con ese payaso de Naruto Uzumaki? Ahora ¿tiene que llegar a intentar cambiar el correcto orden de las cosas?-

Hinata lo miró con furia, lista para usar su junken en cualquier momento- creo que usted y yo tenemos opiniones muy diferentes sobre qué es lo correcto, personalmente no pienso que este bien pasar por encima de la propia familia y marcar a mi hermana menor como a una inferior-

El no alcanzó a responder, ya que Ko, el protector de Hinata durante la infancia, interrumpió la escena- ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le está haciendo a Hinata-sama?- preguntó duramente.

- no es nada, sólo estábamos entrenando- respondió Anji mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos - que tenga una buena misión Hinata- sama- la chica lo vio marchar algo sorprendida, sabía que la quería matar, pero no pensó que intentara nada tan apresurado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Naruto esperaba en la puerta principal de Konoha a que su compañera de viaje llegara, su plan consistía en llevar a cabo lo más rápido posible la misión para evitar que la chica tuviese oportunidad de desconfiar de él.<p>

- buenos días Hyuga, llega temprano, espero que venga dispuesta a trabajar , tenemos un largo día y…¿ qué le pasó? - preguntó sorprendido al ver que Hinata se encontraba pálida y muy molesta.

-Na…nada-

- vamos Hyuga, así usted piense que soy la escoria más grande en la historia del mundo debería tener un poco de confianza en mí, aunque no lo crea yo soy un ANBU, la puedo ayudar, además, a pesar de todo lo "grosero" que puedo ser, debe saber que usted no me desagrada- Hinata lo miró a los ojos al parecer su idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

- n..no es n…nada, solo pr…problemas familiares- respondió ella temerosa.

- eso no se escucha nada bien, si algo sé de los clanes, es que si algún roce aparece en su interior, por más pequeño que sea, será un problema para la aldea ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

- na…nada s..serio, solo tuve un altercado con el hijo de una de las primas de mi padre, Anji Hyuga, no sé si lo conoce-

-_ohhhh si que lo conozco_- pensó Naruto, había ido a varias misiones con él, y no lo soportaba, el muy idiota se creía lo último sólo porque era un Hyuga, era peor que Neji en sus años insoportables.

- creo que sé quién es, no se preocupe yo daré aviso a Tsunade-sama-

Hinata lo miró sorprendida - ¿por qué me ayuda?- preguntó

- ya le dije, todos los problemas dentro de los Hyuga son los problemas de la Hokage-

- eso no es cierto, si me eliminan, y otro miembro del souke toma mi lugar a nadie le importara-

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, siempre había sabido que ella se pasaba la vida menospreciándose a sí misma, pero nunca pensó que llegara a tal punto de pensar que era desechable.

- eso es lo que usted cree, pero sé de buena fuente que hay muchas personas en la rama segundaria de su familia que no les gustaría verla muerta, usted ya encendió una llama de esperanza para ellos Hyuga, les ha mostrado que las cosas pueden ser cambiadas, no se quedarán cruzados de brazos si usted es asesinada, desataría una guerra en su familia-

- n…no c..creo que te..tenga ese poder-

- pues créalo, he notado que usted tiene la rara habilidad de entrar el corazón de las personas, lo sé por experiencia propia - Naruto había perdido por un breve momento el control de sus acciones, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decirle algo como eso? , se suponía que él había decidido estar lejos de ella por su bien.

Hinata solo sonrió ligeramente- g…g…gracias -

- yo no digo cumplidos, sólo digo la verdad- respondió secamente el ANBU por lo que la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció.

- pero quiero reiterar mi propuesta Hyuga, déjeme ayudarla- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella, de inmediato notó que Hinata se había puesto tensa.

- no sé qué es lo que pretende lobo-san, pero no tendrá nada de mí- dijo la pelinegra desconfiada.

Naruto rio por entre la máscara- no busco nada de usted, pero si esta tan dispuesta…- Hinata parecía dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero el detuvo su mano

- déjeme, suélteme , ya he tenido suficiente con uno en un día- el rubio se detuvo por un momento ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué le había pasado? El ninja dejó ir la mano de la chica pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar.

- no quiero nada, ya le dije que ese es mi deber con la aldea, además , creo al igual que usted, que su clan tiene demasiadas tradiciones ridículas que deben desaparecer - Naruto era completamente sincero en ese punto, hacia años durante los exámenes chunnin había comprendido que en la familia de Hinata las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien. Con el trascurso del tiempo, había entendido que el carácter amable y dulce de la pelinegra le traería problemas en una familia tan inflexible como la suya .

De pronto la conversación de los dos ninjas se vio interrumpida por la llegada de sus clientes quienes parecían estar listos para marcharse.

-¿ nadie más viene con nosotros?- preguntó Hinata.

-no- respondió secamente. Naruto siempre escogía ir solo a sus misiones, principalmente, porque ir con alguno de los 12 "novatos" podría poner en peligro su falsa identidad. Hasta el momento la Hokage había sido bastante comprensiva con él, incluso le había asignado grupos de ninjas con quienes no había cruzado más de dos palabras en su vida, pero esta vez no podía tener una compañera más peligrosa.

La caravana estaba compuesta por unas cuatro familias que avanzaban lentamente entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea, mientras que en su camino se cruzaban con más viajeros que llegaban a la aldea de distintos partes del país del fuego.

Naruto miró de nuevo el mapa , si tenían suerte estarían en Konoha a media noche de ese mismo día, quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con Hinata, si ella se daba cuenta de su mentira todo estaría perdido.

De pronto la pelinegra se acercó a él- c..creo que podríamos tener problemas lobo- san- murmuró la chica.

-¿Por qué?-

- mi primo tuvo una misión en la frontera con el país del viento y, según él, las cosas están complicadas en esta zona por los viajeros que van hacía Suna-

Naruto frunció el entrecejo debajo de la máscara, si hubiera ido el solo a la misión no estaría poniendo en riesgo a la chica, y además podría usar su rasengan sin levantar sospechas, pero ese imbécil de Sasuke lo había metido en esto, ahora tendría que salirse lo mejor que pudiera.

Pronto el paisaje cambió y los bosques se convirtieron en una serie de montañas escarpadas. Hinata sintió que el viento frio de las montañas le golpeaba la cara con toda sus fuerzas, le era difícil creer que estos campesinos y comerciantes quisieran volver a semejantes terrenos tan difíciles, sin embargo ella sabía muy bien que no había sitio como el verdadero hogar, de pronto, como tantas veces en aquellos meses, su mente la llevó nuevamente hacía Naruto. ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿se encontraría herido? ¿la recordaría? .

* * *

><p>Hinata siguió luchando mientras escalaba las empinadas rocas, de pronto, vio una mano tendida en frente de ella- tómela, y tranquilícese que no muerdo- dijo el lobo ANBU ayudándola a subir, ella continuó por su lado alejándose completamente de él mientras que miraba a los pequeños hijos los campesinos avanzar, Hinata no resistió verlos luchar contra las rocas y les tendió la mano de la misma manera que el ANBU lo había hecho.<p>

-¿eres ciega?- le preguntó una niña 5 o 4 años y que sostenía una muñeca.

- no, mis ojos son así- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

- son muy lindos-

- al igual que los tuyos-

La niña negó con la cabeza- no, se nota que tus ojos son muy especiales, además tu eres muy bonita-

-gracias- dijo sonriente mientras la levantaba para ayudarla a recorrer el último tramo de la montaña. Era irónico que esa pequeña pensara que tener esos ojos era una bendición, ella por el contrario, siempre había opinado que eran una carga, lo único que le habían traído eran humillaciones y problemas, incluso, algunas veces a ella le hubiera gustado dejar todo y deshacerse del peso de ser Hinata Hyuga, probablemente eso mismo era lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto.

- ya estamos cerca - dijo unos de sus clientes al llegar a la cima de la montaña, Hinata miró hacía el otro lado y vio un valle, se notaba que hacía no mucho tiempo había gente que vivía en esa zona, ya que incluso se podían ver sus casas abandonadas.

- no bajes la guardia- le murmuró el ANBU a Hinata - creo que tarde o temprano tendremos problemas con las personas de por aquí - el grupo siguió caminando y pronto se hizo de noche mientras hacían el descenso de la montaña.

- creo que tendremos que acampar- murmuro el lobo- realmente esperaba que pudiéramos regresar lo más pronto posible a la aldea, pero creo que no podrá ser, bueno que más da….- dijo resignado.

Todas las personas comenzaron a instalar las tiendas mientras que el lobo revisaba nuevamente los planes de viaje en la recién prendida fogata .

- L…Lobo-san ¿ puedo hablar c…con usted?- preguntó suavemente Hinata.

* * *

><p>-claro- ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, ella nunca lo buscaba, ni por error. Hinata se sentó en frente de él y lo miró a los ojos llena de resolución- he decidido aceptar su propuesta lobo-san, realmente necesito a alguien que sea cercano a la Hokague de mi lado- Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar, por su puesto no quería su amistad, sólo quería su ayuda, pero no importaba, por lo menos podría serle útil.<p>

- usted no está tan sola como piensa, creo que dentro de los Hyuga tiene más amigos de los que piensa-

-c..creo que algunos miembros de la rama segundaria…-

-¿algunos?, pues yo más bien pienso que todos, ¿a usted le encanta subestimarse verdad?, Hyuga, no tiene ni idea de cómo la ve el mundo-

-¿de verdad cree que tengo alguna oportunidad de cambiar a mi clan?-

- por su puesto, es más, ya ha comenzado a producir conmoción, por eso es que la quieren eliminar, ahora debe culminar lo que ha empezado, yo sé que usted y Neji son los únicos que pueden cambiar las cosas, no puede rendirse en este momento, yo la ayudaré lo prometo, debe seguir luchando, ese es el camino de un ninja- afirmó Naruto algo emocionado.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente- creo que me recordó a alguien que conocí, o creía conocer-

- ¿a quién?-

- a Naruto, por supuesto –

- creo que usted estaba muy encariñada con él-

- sí, eso puedo asegurárselo, pero dudo mucho que él sintiera lo mismo por mí- Naruto casi se ahoga, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar algo así?, ¿es que acaso no le había dicho que la amaba cuando se despidió de ella?, el chico quería pararse y gritarle que eso no era cierto, pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo.

- ¿él nunca le dijo nada?- preguntó Naruto tratando de controlarse.

-s…s..si, técnicamente, pero no sé…-

-_¿CÓMO QUE TECNICAMENTE HINATA-CHAN? Si te lo grité en la cara, era exactamente el 20 de abril a las 5:30 de la tarde , estaba lloviendo y todo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?- _pensó desesperado.

Naruto tosió tratando de relajarse- ¿Qué quiere decir con "técnicamente"? ¿sé lo dijo o no?-

- n..no creo que eso l..le importe- Naruto quería patear algo por la frustración, si ella no quería hablar él la obligaría, si algo le habían enseñado todos esos años viviendo con Sakura era a ser disuasivo por no decir manipulador.

- jejeje… se nota que él si se lo dijo, pero supongo que así son las mujeres bonitas, algo inconstantes, unos cuantos meses fuera y se olvidan del pobre idiota que se muere por ellas ¿Quién es el nuevo sujeto?, no me diga, ya lo sé, es… Kiba Inozuka ¿no es verdad?- dijo risueñamente

- n..no e…es eso, es sólo que…- Hinata se mordió el labio, seguro que aún se preguntaba si decirle o no- realmente … el me lo dijo, y después… d…después me dijo que buscara a alguien más, y se fue, como si nada, no sé qué pensar, tal vez solo se quería deshacer de mi -

Naruto miró al piso avergonzado- no sé porque las mujeres quieren buscarle doble sentido a todo, probablemente se lo dijo porque así se sentía, dígame algo ¿lo odia?-

- no, nunca podría hacerlo-

De pronto un estruendo llamó la atención de todos- Hyuga, prepárese para luchar - todos a su alrededor corrieron en la dirección contraria cuando un grupo de 10 hombres se acercó a ellos.

- oigan konoha, solo denos todo lo que tienen y los dejaremos marchar en paz-

-¡HA! No lo creo perdedores- grito Naruto sacando dos Kunais y lanzándolos en su dirección.

El líder de la banda lanzó una cadena en dirección al rubio, pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el la alejara como si fuera una molesta mosca en su camino, y se fuera directo a tacar a otro ladrón con su estilo aire.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Hinata tenía preparado su byakugan y formado los sellos de ataque , el primero fue contra ella pero fácilmente lo alejó con uno de sus rajos azules , luego el segundo y así sucesivamente hasta que conto siete. Por su puesto, todos habían ido en contra de ella porque parecía más débil, eso siempre le pasaba desde que era una pequeña gennin, era irónico pero por más que entrenara no se hacía fuerte, en cambio, cuando se ensañaban con ella sacaba fuerzas de algún sitio misterioso y lograba vencer.<p>

- vaya… pero que caballeros…- murmuró sarcásticamente el ANBU- ¿así que primero las damas? - dijo mientras le daba una ligera patada al grupo de ninjas que tenían amarrados en el suelo.

* * *

><p>- si estos imbéciles eran los supuestos problemas que mencionaba Neji, entonces él debe estar perdiendo su toque Hinata-chan - la chica lo miró detenidamente, entonces el cayó en cuenta de su error había sonado más como Uzumaki que como el lobo ANBU. Podría llevar una máscara encima, pero debajo seguía siendo un idiota.<p>

Naruto caminó malhumorado entre las tiendas que componían el campamento, idiota Sasuke, el había estado perfectamente bien antes de que él interviniera, nunca había tenido misiones con nadie que lo pudiera descubrir y nunca había estado cerca de ella. No aguantaba más, se sentía asfixiado así que corrió en dirección a su propia tienda y se metió ahí.

- lobo-san…- llamó Hinata tímidamente desde afuera, supuso que quería hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos.

- Hyuga, no se ofenda, no crea que no disfruto su maravillosa compañía pero le gradecería que se largara y me dejara en paz por cinco segundos, acabamos de vencer a 10 tipos lo mínimo que merezco es un descanso- dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto no escuchó respuesta, probablemente la había ofendido, se quitó su máscara exasperado, todo era culpa de Sasuke, el estaba perfectamente bien viviendo como un autómata día tras día, usando su cuerpo cómo un arma y espiando a Hinata desde la penumbra, pero ahora estaba en una terrible disyuntiva, podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su saco de dormir quitándose la mascará y el jutsu que cubría el color de su cabello, a lo mejor todo el asunto del ANBU era una mala idea, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de Konoha y alejarse de ella, porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para romper definitivamente con Naruto Uzumaki.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese era su problema, había sido un cobarde desde el inicio, si realmente quería un cambio debía alejarse de la aldea de la hoja, de sus amigos, de las misiones, de Hinata… con este pensamiento en mente Naruto se rindió al peso de su cansancio y se quedó dormido sobre su saco de dormir.

-¿_Cuánto tiempo pasó_?- se preguntó asustado al darse cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Salió de su tienda y no encontró un alma, todos se hallaban dormidos, excepto ella, estaba sentada junto a la hoguera mirando al fuego consumirse con una manta encima que la protegía del frio.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el ANBU con voz ronca

- la una de la mañana, me quedé haciendo vigilancia, p…pensé que e..era lo mejor- Naruto se sintió culpable nuevamente, no había asignado los turnos, ahora ella estaba haciendo el trabajo sola.

- realmente no tengo mucho sueño- volvió a decir la chica.

- está preocupada por su clan-

- sí, y mucho, realmente no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer - Naruto frunció el seño por debajo de la máscara, probablemente sería mejor idea dejar el plan de marcharse de la aldea una vez que hubiera ayudado a la chica a solucionar el problema con su familia.

Naruto se sentó junto a la chica con las manos entrelazadas. De pronto, sintió una amenaza en el ambiente.

- Hyuga, váyase a dormir, creo que es lo justo, necesita descansar y la verdad ya abusé de su turno de vigilancia-

- no creo….

- ¡es una orden Hyuga!- Hinata bufó por la molestia pero se retiró.

Naruto sacó su kunai y se dejó guiar por las emociones del intruso, lentamente caminó por el oscuro bosque que circundaba el campamento. Los entrenados ojos del ninja luchaban por distinguir algo más que sombras, pero era imposible. De repente un ligero rayo de luna alumbro y el rubio pudo ubicar a su enemigo.

- sal de ahí- dijo lanzando el kunai que rebotó en un escudo de chakra, ahora estaba seguro, se trataba de un ninja, no de un ladrón cualquiera. Una serie de rayos azules comenzaron a salir de las manos del sujeto, Naruto sabía que había visto ese jutsu en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar donde.

El muchacho se sintió atrapado por los certeros golpes de su adversario, nadie los estaba viendo, así que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta…

- Rasengan- gritó formando una esfera con su chakra. El sujeto recibió el ataque de frente y la desintegró con uno de sus rayos. Naruto fue más rápido, antes de atacar miró directo a los ojos cafés de su enemigo, y formo una serie de mini-rasengan que golpearon en los diferentes puntos vitales del ninja.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se agachó, por lo menos quería ver el rostro de la persona a quien le había quitado la vida, pero justo cuando retiraba la máscara que lo cubría sintió un pequeño golpe de chakra como si se hubiera interrumpido un jutsu. Por más que analizaba el cuerpo no encontraba que nada hubiere cambiado en él.

De pronto un terrible presentimiento lo embargo, levantó lentamente los parpados de él ninja caído y se encontró justo con lo que temía: un par de ojos blancos mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en ellos, era uno de los Hyuga y muy seguramente su objetivo era Hinata.

Naruto se quito su máscara y en medio de la inmensidad del bosque y miró a la luna, ahora estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, debía quedarse con ella, ayudarla y protegerla a como diera lugar, no dejaría Konoha hasta que no supiera que Hinata se encontraba fuera de peligro.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra se le levantó sintiéndose muy cansada había hecho guardia hasta muy avanzada la noche, y después se había quedado dormida como una piedra.<p>

- bu…buenos días l..lobo-s..san- dijo amablemente la chica.

- buenos días - respondió él con su voz profunda.

Hinata tuvo el raro presentimiento de que había algo muy mal con el ANBU, se encontraba más serio y pensativo que de costumbre, irónicamente, nunca se había sentido amenazada por él, lo adiaba, era cierto, pero su presencia no era atemorizante, aunque aquel día las cosas estaban muy diferentes.

Después de caminar cerca de una hora por fin llegaron a su destino, al ver el paisaje Hinata se sintió consternada, no quedaban más que ruinas de lo que parecía ser una aldea, estaba segura de que esa gente tendría que comenzar a reconstruir sus hogares desde cero.

- no se preocupen - dijo imperiosamente el ANBU- sé que Konoha mandará a alguien que les ayude con la reconstrucción, la aldea no está muy lejos de aquí, siempre pueden pedir ayuda cuando la necesiten–

Hinata sonrió en su dirección, después de todo, era culpa de los shinobis que la gente hubiera tenido que dejar sus casas por cerca de un año.

Los chicos iniciaron el viaje de regreso a su aldea, cómo iban ellos solos no les tomo más de unas cuantas horas completarlo. La chica miró la fila delante de las puertas de Konoha en donde las cosas parecían tan caóticas como siempre.

Entre la multitud la chica pudo distinguir a cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa

-HINATA…- llamó ella desde la entrada, a la pelinegra no le gustó, su amiga no parecía feliz, todo lo contrario se veía muy preocupada

- hola s…Sakura-chan - dijo amablemente la muchacha mientras se acerba a ella.

-¿acabas de llegar de misión verdad?, ¿no te has enterado?- preguntó preocupada la Haruno.

-n..n…no ¿d..de q…qué estás hablando? -

- no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero sé que un familiar tuyo tuvo un accidente ayer mientras hacía las rondas de seguridad en la mansión Hyuga, yo misma revisé el cadáver esta mañana, al parecer sufrió un paro cardiaco-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿c…como era él?-

- bueno… no sabría que decirte, no tenía ningún rasgo especial, era hombre de 32 años, cabello café, ojos Hyuga, pero no encontré ningún antecedente médico en su expediente… ahhhh si, ya recuerdo, tenía dos niños y estaba casado con otra miembro de tu clan, se llamaba Onta, Honta mmm… no lo sé-

La Hyuga horrorizada tapo su boca con sus manos - ¿Otha?-

- SI, era él, Otha Hyuga, me dio mucha lástima su familia no parecían tener mucho dinero pero…. ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que su amiga había echado a correr.

Hinata corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, saltó por cada uno de los tejados hasta que llegó a la mansión Hyuga.

-Hinata-sama- dijo Neji obviamente preocupado- llega justo a tiempo, ¿ya sabe lo que pasó?-

La chica solo asintió en respuesta algo consternada- entonces por favor sígame si es que quiere ver a la familia de Otha-

Hinata lo siguió hasta el salón principal que usaba la rama segundaria de la familia para hacer reuniones allí encontró a varios miembros del bouke que se hallaban reunidos en torno a un altar con la foto de Otha.

Cuando entro se sintió sobrecogida, ya que todos la miraron con una admiración altiva, como si su presencia les diera fuerzas para seguir adelante. De pronto recordó las palabras del ANBU.

¿podría ser cierto?, ¿ Ella había encendido una llama de esperanza para la familia segundaria? Uno tras otro hicieron una reverencia en frente de ella y de Neji, haciéndoles entender que su lealtad estaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, lo más duro fue cuando la esposa de Otha, y sus dos hijos pequeños hicieron una reverencia frente a ella, para Hinata esto fue demasiado, tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a llorar

- lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, l…le p…prometo q..que yo velaré por su f..familia..- dijo la pelinegra entre lagrimas. Otha había arriesgado todo por ayudarla, la había puesto sobre aviso respecto a las intenciones de la rama principal. En ese momento ella tomó una determinación y dejó de llorar.

Hinata levantó el rostro y miró a todos los presentes altivamente, parecían comprender su resolución. Por fin había encontrado su verdadero destino, lo que más ansiaba en la vida: cambiar a la familia Hyuga, sin importar lo que se interpusiese en su camino, y lo haría porque ese era su camino ninja.

De pronto el peso de sus pensamientos y el aire del lugar comenzaron a cortarle la respiración, así que salió a toda velocidad del salón.

- es una lástima lo que le pasó al pobre Otha ¿no lo cree así?- preguntó Anji quien se hallaba a sus espaldas

Hinata escucho sus pasos en la grama pero no se movió ni se volteó para enfrentarlo- parece que la tragedia insiste en tocar a nuestro amado clan, ayer mandé a Obuzu a hacer un trabajo pero no volvió, y creo que tampoco pudo hacer bien el trabajo- murmuró su primo en su oído.

- ¿de qué está hablando?- preguntó agresivamente la pelinegra.

- bien… creo que algo pudo pasarle-

- no tengo idea de que habla-

-no me mienta, creo que usted lo mató Hinata-sama-

Para la chica esto fue demasiado, así que se volteó y lo miró a los ojos- si cree que yo soy igual a usted se encuentra muy equivocado, nunca heriría a un miembro de mi clan intencionalmente, no importa lo que pase seguimos siendo familia-

- que conmovedor Hinata-sama, pero debería aprender cual es su lugar, hay ciertas cosas en la vida que no se pueden cambiar- Anji llevó una mano hacía el mentón de la chica pero Neji lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

- largo, no se atreva a tocar a Hinata –sama, le advierto que si lo hace habrá consecuencias- dijo su primo furioso.

Anji se soltó de su agarre, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió ligeramente. De pronto, a una velocidad increíble volvió a sacarlas y formo el signo del sello prohibido.

- ahhhhhh- grito de dolor Neji mientras sostenía su cabeza.

- ALTO POR FAVOR - Hinata estaba aterrorizada y se lanzó en dirección de Anji haciendo que este separara las manos.

El jounnin se soltó del agarre de la chica tan fuertemente que casi la hace caer al suelo, Hinata sintió ganas de correr tras él y atacarlo, pero la imagen de su primo que yacía en el suelo la detuvo, no lo podía dejar ahí.

-Neji… ¿ te encuentras bien?- preguntó dulcemente mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-e..estare b…bien- dijo temblando aún por el dolor - ¿ cree que Anji esté detrás de esto?-

- no lo creo, lo sé, Otha me advirtió, por eso lo mataron-

- tenemos que hacer algo Hinata-sama-

- por supuesto que sí, Neji, te aseguro que todo cambiara en esta familia. Y con estas palabras Hinata sello su promesa, ella haría un cambio en el clan Hyuga, nunca más permitiría que algo como esto sucediese.

* * *

><p>bueno gente ese fue mi capítulo tercero, espero que les haya gustado, y…nada, me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios , flamers y sugerencias pulsando el botoncito de abajo<p>

Ahhh por cierto, igual que la última vez les comento que si les gustó este pueden ir a ver mi fic **durante la contienda** que se está poniendo interesante bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola gente en primera un saludo **Galb** ¿de veras te gustan todos mis fics? TT_TT gracias…. Realmente espero no decepcionar con este cap. En segunda un saludo a **dark dragon hades**, gracias por el review y espero tampoco decepcionarte con el saludo a **naruhinaxd **no te preocupes que las cosas mejoraran para Hinata; otro saludo para **Kunoichi2518** ¿sabes que he notado yo? A mí personalmente no me vuelven loca los AU, de vez en cuando encuentro unos que me gustan pero por lo general los evito, y casi todos los Naruhina son AU, por eso a veces termino leyendo lo que se me ponga en frente con tal de que no sea AU y sin importar la pareja, (aunque como dije antes a veces me aficiono a uno que otro). Otro saludo a**retakelike –san** (ahora eres san) y antes que nada para responderte la pregunta que me hiciste en el otro fic yo te recomiendo que sigas tu instinto masculino y pongas tu granito de arena para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y nos des un buuuuuenn lemmon, la verdad yo no tengo mucho talento escribiéndolos, (pero si leyéndolos ¬¬…) el mundo te estará agradecido por tu buena acción :3… Ahora respecto al capítulo acepto que Naruto es como dice mi primita "mierdo" pero tienes que tener en cuenta que el está pretendiendo ser a alguien más, y no quiere que Hinata se dé cuenta de quién es; otro agradecimiento a **hanniane**, espero que te siga gustando Hinata :3…; otro saludo a doña Nee-chan Aniyasha lamento haberme demorado tanto, ya iba cambiar el nombre de esto a "autora perdida", gracias por decir lo que dijiste, TT_TT ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una reina del drama.Y finalmente a **Diana Carolina**, me defiendo, yo anuncie la historia en durante la contienda, creo que la debí haber anunciado otra vez; ahora respecto a nuestro asunto, me suena bastante el final feliz, vi algo parecido él un fic en inglés que se llama "love and sacrifice", y sé que se puede hacer (aunque ahí no era precisamente feliz porque no fue el final), creo que ya lo tengo en mi cabeza,¿ entonces final feliz o no?; en segundo punto creo que si va a ser un sueño de Hiashi no tenemos que esperar hasta el final, pero me agradaría saber tu opinión respecto a esto, dependiendo del próximo cap.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de la misión con Hinata, Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia caer sobre su techo de madera, y pensando en la reunión que había tenido con la Hokage aquella mañana.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

- YA TE LO DIJE NARUTO, NO TENEMOS PRESUPUESTO SUFICIENTE PARA HACER SEMEJANTE COSA, ES DEMASIADO CON TODA LA GENTE QUE LLEGÁ TODOS LOS DÍAS A LA CIUDAD –

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDE GRITAR MI NOMBRE UN POCO MÁS ALTO ABUELA? CREO QUE ALGUIEN EN SUNA NO LA ESCUCHÓ-

Tsunade calló en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a tomar asiento- Naruto, lo lamento, pero las cosas están así, no podemos darnos el lujo de prescindir de recursos es sencillamente imposible, no podemos ayudar a esa aldea -

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla al lado del escritorio de la Hokague.

- supongo que eso no es lo único que vienes a pedirme - dijo pensativamente la quinta.

- vengo a contarle algo, creo que lo Hyugas pueden traer problemas, parece que las dos ramas están entrando en conflicto-

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿no sabía abuela? Pensé que me iba a decir que ya tenía reportes-

- no tenía ni la menor idea Naruto, cuéntamelo todo-

Naruto le contó cada todo lo que sabía, las amenazas a Hinata, la forma en que estaban alineados los bandos dentro de su casa, la reciente muerte de los Hyugas.

Tsunade entrecruzó las manos y las colocó sobre su escritorio- en los informes de tercer Hokague vi algo sobre esto, él esperaba una revuelta en cualquier momento, lo que no me imaginaba es que la pequeña Hinata fuera a estar en semejante posición-

- sí, y ya se lo dije, yo mismo fui testigo, la quieren matar , y creo que Anji Hyuga es quien está a la cabeza , aunque él no está solo-

- esa es una acusación muy grave, él es uno de nuestros mejores jounnins, es casi un héroe de guerra-

- pues también es un asesino- dijo el rubio alterándose.

- no lo discuto, pero, por ahora lo mejor será no llamar la atención por lo que te asigno a ti a la misión debes mantenerme informada de todo lo que suceda en esa familia , y más te vale que no cometas errores-

Naruto se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse, pero antes se volteó enfrentando a la godaime - oiga…. No me dijo si apoya a Hinata o no-

Tsunade solo lo miró detenidamente- HA… me lo imagine, así son las cosas en esta aldea, supongo que estará esperando a que alguno de los dos bandos tome la ventaja y en ese momento lo apoyará-

- Naruto, debes entenderme, no podemos vincularnos nadie aún, esto podría generar una guerra civil en konoha-

El rubio puso las manos detrás de su nuca- supongo que me tengo que conformar con eso, al menos es mejor que la "solución" que tomaron cuando decidieron terminar "el problema Uchiha"-

Naruto salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con un gran estruendo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Si algo había concluido de su conversación con la Hokage es que debía hacer que el bando de Hinata y Neji tomara la delantera. Pero también le había servido para entender que debía seguir viviendo como el lobo- ANBU por lo menos hasta que todo estuviera tranquilo, después podría dejar la aldea.

Todo el asunto era irónico, como Naruto no sería de gran ayuda a la chica, lo único que haría sería conseguir atención innecesaria, pero como el lobo, podría pasar de desapercibido sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Hinata miró las aves dentro de la jaula ubicada en el centro del jardín de la mansión Hyuga. Lentamente pasó las manos por los barrotes, era extraño tener semejante artefacto en un sitio como ese, pero probablemente se trataba de una enferma metáfora como las que bien sabía hacer su familia, en ese instante no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si abría la jaula, ¿saldrían todos los pájaros? O probablemente ya habrían olvidado cómo volar.<p>

- Hinata…- llamó la voz de Hiashi Hyuga a sus espaldas. La chica se volteó y lo miró atentamente, era increíble que aquel hombre fuera el mismo que hacía unos años derrotaba jounnins con un solo golpe, estaba muy decaído, incluso usaba un bastón.

- ¿si papá?-

- necesito hablar contigo, sígueme- la chica caminó detrás de él hacía su despacho. Al entrar el cerró la puerta y activo un jutsu para proteger la sala de oídos indiscretos. Con dificultad caminó a su escritorio y se sentó.

- Hinata… yo no estoy bien- dijo con expresión severa.

- lo sé-

- quiero hallar un forma de protegerte, me he enterado de algo muy grave, creo que hay alguien que está tratando de….-

- matarme, l…lo sé, p…papá-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- alguien que es, o era, fiel a mí me lo dijo-

- Otha… -

- si –

- era un buen ninja-

- Hinata… no sé qué hacer contigo-

- papá… y…yo he decido q..que quiero cambiar el clan, quiero que todo sea diferente- Hiashi abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- pero necesito que sea sincero conmigo, ¿ cree realmente que tengo la posibilidad de ganar?-

- sí-

- ¿p…Porque piensa eso?-

- esta familia necesita un cambio, te extrañaría la cantidad de personas que quieren romper con el esquema del sello prohibido, de seguro que te acompañarán en la lucha, yo quiero hacerlo-

Hinata miró atentamente a su padre - ¿usted?-

- sí, recuerda que perdía un hermano por culpa de nuestras ridículas tradiciones-

- no es cierto, lo perdió por culpa mía-

- claro que no, Hinata… sabes bien que no tolero la negligencia ni la debilidad, pero tenías 3 años niña, ¿ cómo habría de culparte?, los verdaderos causantes de todo esto fueron aquellos que decidieron que mi hermano tenía que cargar con mi castigo, no tienes idea de cómo lo quería, más de lo que tú quieres a Hanabi, vinimos al mundo juntos, crecimos juntos y se suponía que moriríamos juntos, ahora con todo esto podría perderte-

Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llevaban de lagrimas- a usted no le impor…

- no te atrevas a decirlo Hinata, tú sabes bien que no es cierto-

La chica decidió cambiar de tema, nunca se le había dado muy bien comunicarse con su padre, no se hablaban si podían evitarlo, y para ser honesta, el momento en el que podían arreglar su relación había pasado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Así que tomó una bocanada de aire y se calmó.

- creo que sé quien está tras todo el plan, es Anji Hyuga-

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos - ahhhh lo supuse, siempre ha sido un jovencito muy ambicioso y competitivo, desde pequeño, ¿sabías que él me pidió tu mano apenas terminó la guerra? –

Hinata se quedó petrificada- ¿Q…qué?, no lo sabía-

- pues sí, pero obviamente me negué, él nunca me gusto, no es de confianza, demasiada ambición y arrogancia, lo último que necesita este clan es alguien así a la cabeza , esas dos características nunca son buenas para un líder, y menos para ser el esposo de una persona como tú-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

- cuando sucedió tu andabas con ese Uzumaki, pensé que ese patán te estaba tomando en serio, pero él…-

- papá no quiero tocar ese tema-

- ¿Por qué siempre que recordamos a ese payaso te pones así? Creo que deberías hallar a otra persona mejor, por ejemplo…-

- papá por favor…. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, además no es el momento adecuado-

- ahhhhh ¿Cómo quieras? ¿ya tienes algún plan?-

- aún no, no se cual va a ser el primer movimiento de Anji, habíamos discutido el tema con Neji y él pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de esclarecer sus intenciones. Además, creo que tengo un contacto en la oficina de la Hokague –

- bien, entonces lo mejor será esperar a que él haga su primer movimiento-

- si no hay nada que más discutir ¿a qué hora quieres que sirvan la cena?-

- ehhh…. Y…yo no voy a estar para la cena, voy a salir-

-¿vas a salir? Sería mejor que Neji te acompañara-

Hinata se sonrojo - nooooo me p...puede acompañar, es una cita-

Hiashi se revolvió incomodo en su asiento- bien, puedes retirarte-

la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Hinata... - llamó antes de que saliera- Preferiría que no le dijeras nada a Neji, no tiene porque saberlo- la chica entendió las razones de su padre su primo estaba paranoico como nunca así que asintió dándole la razón.

El agua caliente del baño pareció ahogar las penas de Hinata, pero ni en ese lugar se sentía completamente segura, es más , ya nunca lo hacía. Cuando dormía mantenía un kunai debajo de su almohada, jamás comía en aquella casa, siempre iba a restaurantes o tomaba comidas preparadas que ella misma compraba, se estaba volviendo algo paranoica, tanto como Neji.

Lentamente salió del baño y mientras se ponía una yukata escuchó tocar la puerta.

- Hinata-sama… ¿todo en orden?- pregunto la voz de Neji al otro lado de la entrada. La chica la abrió y lo dejo pasar, últimamente su primo estaba insoportable ni siquiera la dejaba bañarse en paz, si no sentía su presencia cerca la buscaba por todos los rincones de la casa.

- hoy puede comer con nosotros Hinata-sama- dijo refiriéndose a Hiashi, Hanabi - he revisado la comida y estoy seguro de que no hay peligro.

- n…no puedo Neji- niisan, voy a salir-

-no tiene que hacerlo, ya le dije que es segu…-

- acordé reunirme con alguien-

-déjeme acompañarla, si ese alguien es alguno de nuestros estúpidos amigos de seguro entenderá - Hinata se mordió el labio, odiaba decirle mentiras a su primo, nunca lo había hecho y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

- es que…. Tengo una cita - Neji frunció el entrecejo.

- Hinata-sama ¿está consciente de que sería muy irresponsable de su parte ir a un compromiso así, en una situación como esta?-

Para no tener que mirar el gesto acusador de Neji decidió tomar un cepillo y peinar su cabello húmedo - s…si, se que no es buena idea, por eso voy a agradecerle el detalle que tuvo al invitarme y voy a decirle que no puedo tener una relación con nadie en este momento- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

- aún así creo que no debería ir, quédese aquí conmigo-

- Neji…. Ya tomé una decisión y no la voy a cambiar- el chico la miró molesto y golpeó la puerta al cerrarla. Por su parte, Hinata no cambió de idea y terminó de secarse el cabello y de vestirse para su cita.

Camino al restaurante que solía frecuentar cuando era niña con el equipo 8 , pensó en el chico con el que se iba a encontrar, se trataba de Shinji Asuka, era un chunnin normal, con una familia normal, con quien de seguro tendría una relación tranquila y bonita, muy diferente al drama al que estaba acostumbrada.

Todo había comenzado después de una misión a la que habían ido juntos, desde entonces él la saludaba por la calle; un día mientras compraba un helado se ofreció a pagárselo; entre otros detalles amables que la habían halagado hasta más no poder.

Pero eso no era para ella, pensó tristemente, por lo menos no en ese momento cuando su vida y su familia estaban hechas un caos, no podía meter a un buen chico en semejante infierno.

Finalmente llegó al restaurante en donde encontró a Shinji esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

- buenas tarde Hinata-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- buenas tardes Shinji-kun-

* * *

><p>En los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad, Naruto se moría de aburrimiento, ¿ a quién iba a engañar? El no era un lobo solitario, el necesitaba tener gente a su alrededor, probablemente su antiguo yo hubiera ido a comer algo en Ichiraku, en donde hubiera tenido una alegre conversación con Takeuchi y su hija, tal vez se habría encontrado con sus amigos y hubiera terminado la noche en una barbacoa local, pero ahora no podía hacer semejante cosa.<p>

Así que decidió seguir a la parte insensata de su cerebro, la misma que había tomado las decisiones últimamente, y se colocó su máscara y el jutsu para cubrir el color de su cabello y se fue hacía el restaurante donde solía beber sake por las tardes, tal vez si tenía suerte lograría verla.

Al llegar se sentó en su mesa de siempre y llamó al empleado.

- quiero tres copas de sake y una orden de pescado apanado- el muchacho le trajo su pedido en seguida.

Naruto no había terminado de llevar la copa a su boca cuando la vio entrar, tan hermosa como siempre, era algo casi risible, ella siempre era la que lo había mirado desde la distancia, y ahora los papeles se invertían.

Ella caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación sin si quiera notar su presencia, y se sentó en una mesa con un ninja.

_-¿Quién es ese tipo?¿en qué lio te has metido ahora Hinata-chan?_- pensó mientras forzaba su mirada para identificarlo, Naruto se quedó bebiendo sake y comiendo pescado por un rato más, a la vez que se devanaba el cerebro tratando de decidir si quedarse sentado o ir a detener esa locura.

Por un lado, cuando le dijo a Hinata que consiguiera a alguien se refería exactamente a esa clase de sujeto, un tipo normal, sin tantos problemas como él. Pero, por otra parte, ¿y si resultaba ser un completo idiota? - _ahhhh….. al diablo, me cansé, voy intervenir_- se dijo sin pensarlo mucho más.

Naruto se paró de su mesa y se dirigió a la de la Hyuga en donde la encontró hablando con un chunnin que él había conocido durante la guerrra.

- … por favor entiéndame, el clan Hyuga está en la mitad de un cambio, no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros inmiscuir a nadie, yo estoy en el ojo del huracán y no puedo…-

Naruto sonrió por debajo de su máscara- ya escuchó Asuka, palabras más, palabras menos, largo de aquí, ella no está interesada - Hinata volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- d…debería a…aprender a no meterse en las conversaciones ajenas Lobo-san, es una regla básica de educación -

- creo que me perdí esa lección Hyuga. Como sea, necesito hablar con usted así que váyase Asuka- Shinji lo miró detenidamente, y por un momento vio una nota de ira en sus ojos, era claro que hubiera querido buscar pelea, pero no lo iba a hacer, el era un buen shinobi, y como tal, siempre seguía las ordenes de sus superiores. Naruto rió internamente ante esta idea.

Lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima Shinji se levantó de la mesa.

- l..lo lamento Shinji-kun- dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

- no se preocupe Hinata-san, yo entiendo-

- _eso…. Largo, largo de aquí Shinji- kun, aquí nadie te quiere_- pensó Naruto burlonamente mientras se sentaba en el sitio que segundos antes había ocupado el chico.

- no tenía porque hacer eso, él ya se iba lobo-san- dijo Hinata adoptando la fría máscara que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con él-

- lo sé, solo quería ganar tiempo, y que se fuera más rápido- dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con la taza de té que había dejado el muchacho.

-jejeje parece que tiene a media aldea suspirando por usted Hyuga, ¿Qué se siente? Debe ser fantástico para una mujer tener toda esa atención-

- ¿Qué quiere lobo-san?- preguntó la chica en el tono más frio que Naruto nunca hubiera escuchado.

-hablé con la Hokague sobre su asunto, ella accedió a ayudarla, por ahora me asignó a mí para la misión, así que podrá disfrutar mucho de mi presencia Hyuga - Hinata alzó una ceja.

- gracias por su ayuda-

- ¿y… cuál es su plan?-

Hinata miró alrededor antes de contestar- aún no tengo propiamente un plan, pero esperamos a que ellos den su primer movimiento, todavía creo que están tratando de intimidarme, pero nada más-

- ¿así que nada más heee? ¿y qué hay con su adorado primo Anji? Supongo que también anda detrás suyo, al igual que ese ninja, y que Uzumaki, ahhhh jajajajajajaja Hyuga su vida parece más una novela romántica que la vida de una ninja jajajaja…. Por lo visto los Hyuga son un club muy, muy exclusivo ¿si sabe a qué me refiero? Jajajajaja…-

- Hmpj…. ¿cree que esto es un chiste? ¿Cree que es gracioso? Es mi vida la que está en juego, mi clan, y la vida de una buena parte de mi familia, puede que para usted no signifique gran cosa, pero ahora que la Hokague lo ha asignado es una misión, que usted, como ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, debe cumplir.

-Para su información Anji Hyuga trató de casarse conmigo pero como papá se negó me quiere muerta, planea convertirse en la cabeza de mi familia. Neji es quien está en la mitad de todo esto porque tiene que ser mi protector y Hanabi…. Ohhh Hanabi es demasiado pequeña, por Kamisama tan solo tiene 13 años no quiero inmiscuirla, pero sé que en algún momento tiene que pasar, por favor no hable con tanta ligereza de lo que no sabe- por un momento Naruto pensó que quien le hablaba era Neji o el señor Hyuga, jamás la había visto de esa manera.

- ¿tiene algo más que decirme Lobo-san?-

-n..no-

- perfecto, entonces buenas noches - dijo levantándose de la mesa furiosa.

Naruto aún estaba algo aturdido por la reacción de Hinata, para ser honesto esta vez no había querido ofenderla, ni siquiera había actuado deliberadamente como él lobo, se había reído porque toda la situación le parecía algo absurda pero no pretendía que ella se sintiera así. - _tengo que dejar de hacer las cosas sin pensarlas _– pensó mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Hinata caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha, pensando en que probablemente debió haber ido al restaurante con Neji, estaba demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera la luna se veía en el cielo.<p>

- Buenas noches - dijo una molesta y conocida voz.

- Buenas noches Anji- San-

- ¿se dirige a casa? ¿Quiere que la acompañe?-

- no gracias-

- lo haré de todas maneras, los dos vamos al mismo lugar- Hinata no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Para cualquiera sería extraño ver a dos enemigos caminando juntos como si nada pasara, pero no en la familia Hyuga en donde las reglas eran muy diferentes.

- ¿puedo preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo fuera de la casa? ¿Acaso estaba encontrándose con algún chico? Si yo fuera usted no haría eso, la situación no es la más adecuada- preguntó Anji curioso, sin embargo una corazonada le decía a Hinata que él ya sabía todos los detalles de su salida.

- no, ese no es su problema-

En ese momento Anji la empujó contra la pared más cercana y puso un kunai debajo de su mandíbula, a pesar de haber previsto el ataque decidió no reaccionar, era evidente que su primo no pretendía matarla aún, tan solo asustarla, así que decidió permanecer inmóvil, sin mostrar ninguna emoción porque en la familia Hyuga quien lo hacía perdía.

- ¿no me va a decir nada Hinata-sama?- ella tan solo volteó su mirada sin decirle nada.

-¿Dónde dejó a su perro guardián? ¿Dónde está Neji- niisan? Los dos sabemos que será el primero en caer- en ese momento Hinata no resistió más y lo miró a los ojos, pero un brillo metálico hizo que su primo saltara hacia atrás.

- ¿ qué está pasando aquí?- gritó una voz desde las sombras, se trataba del lobo-ANBU, Hinata frunció el entrecejo, lo último que quería era verlo a él también.

-esto es un asunto interno de nuestro Clan, a usted no le interesa-

- si la vida de uno de los shinobis de Konoha está amenazada, es asunto de la Hokague , y si es asunto de ella me interesa a mí, así que si tengo que preguntarle otra vez…- dijo formando una ráfaga en su mano.

-está bien, ya entendí, me largo de aquí- dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y emprendiendo el camino a la mansión Hyuga.

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el lobo.

- ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que hizo?- preguntó Hinata furiosa.

* * *

><p>-sí, le salve la vida ya que usted no parecía muy dispuesta a salvársela por sí misma- respondió Naruto realmente ofendido.<p>

-no, eso no era una amenaza de verdad, créame, yo conozco a mi familia y no era su intención matarme; pero ahora, el sabe la verdad, el sabe que los dos somos aliados, estoy segura de que me estaba espiando y de seguro me vio en el restaurante hablando con usted-

-eso es un problema-

-p…por supuesto que es un problema, pero no importa, si vamos a trabajar juntos debe confiar un poco en mi juicio, yo conozco a mi familia, sé cómo actúan-

Naruto solo miró al piso algo avergonzado, en realidad, cuando había saltado a rescatarla no había pensado mucho, lo único que pensó fue en aquel kunai contra su cuello, pero tenía razón, debía aprender a confiar en ella, después de todo se trataba de su familia.

- entendido, no volverá a pasar, pensaré mejor las cosas antes de actuar, lamento mucho lo que le dije en el restaurante, le confieso que a veces le digo cosas con la intención de ofenderla, pero no esta vez - dijo con voz firme.

Para su sorpresa Hinata sonrió - m…muchas gracias Lobo-san, sé que pudo haber parecido amenazante, pero Anji solo estaba f…fanfarroneando, usted no entiende como me ve mi familia, en especial mi primo, piensa que solo soy algo bonito para ver, no soy alguien que deba tomarse en serio-

- ¿de verdad? a mí me parece que usted puede ser muy peligrosa si se lo propone- dijo Naruto casi riéndose- si yo fuera su primo no me confiaría tanto, he aprendido que no hay enemigo pequeño, incluso el idiota del pueblo puede ser una sorpresa-

Hinata rió suavemente, de seguro ya había entendido a quien se refería, pero en cuestión de segundos su sonrisa desapareció- creo que su objetivo es Neji-niisan, a él si lo considera una amenaza-

Naruto la acompaño hasta su casa y después regresó a su cabaña en el bosque, por lo menos estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba a salvo. El rubio estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre que sentado en su cama hasta que le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

- MIERDA…. DOBE ESTO ES TU CULPA. POR TU CULPA SAKURA SE FUE DE LA ALDEA - grito Sasuke mientras lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa, y lo miraba con sus ojos rojo brillante.

-¿de qué estás hablando teme? - dijo tratando de recuperarse del golpe sufrido.

- fui esta tarde a su casa y me encontré con esto- dijo mientras sacudía un pedazo de papel en la cara del rubio.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke llegó a la casa de Sakura Haruno en medio de la lluvia, estaba empapado y congelado, pero quería ver a la kunoichi, y ni siquiera una considerable cantidad de agua lo iba a detener.

El Uchiha tocó la puerta y la mamá de Sakura abrió mirándolo como si fuera una especie de plaga, a Sasuke no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado- ¿está Sakura?-

- ¡HA!, ella no está, pero le dejó esto- dijo entregándole un papel- buenas tardes- y sin más le arrojó la puerta en la cara. Sasuke apretó los nudillos pero decidió no hacer nada, se refugió en una de las cornisas cercanas y abrió la carta.

_Sasuke:_

_Jamás te entendido y creo que jamás lo haré, a pesar de lo mucho que te ame_

_Yo no pedo aguantar este silencio por más tiempo, he decidido buscar a Naruto por_

_Mis propios medios, sin importar que tu y toda Konoha se opongan a ello. Entiéndeme, _

_Puede que para ti no signifique mucho, pero él es mi compañero, mi hermano,_

_Durante años yo he cargado con el peso de haber utilizado su ingenuidad y su buena_

_Voluntad para intentar traerte de vuelta, pero no más, he decidido hacer algo por él,_

_Y tratar de reparar todo el daño que le causé, ayudarlo a superar todo por lo que está _

_Pasando, aún si eso significa dejarte._

_Con amor: Sakura._

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo lluvioso, alguien tendría que pagar por eso, y ese alguien sería Uzumaki.

**FIN DEL FALSHBACK **

Naruto dejó caer el papel con la carta de Sakura sintiéndose consternado, las cosas que ella había dicho, el hecho de que se fuera del pueblo sola solo para buscarlo, todo significaba demasiado, así que dejó caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

- no es momento para llorar como una niña, imbécil, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- no lo sé-

-¿no lo sabes?, púes te sacaré la respuesta a golpes- dijo levantando el puño en su dirección, pero al ver que Naruto había decidido no moverse lo bajó.

-Mañana mismo parto a buscarla y traerla de vuelta así sea por las malas, no creo que haya ido muy lejos con esta lluvia, cuando mucho habrá llegado a una de las aldeas vecinas y allá habrá pasado la noche-

Naruto se sentó en su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero Sasuke volvió a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa- y tu idiota… más te vale que recuperes la cordura rápido, tienes que componerte, no me interesa como, yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia, y si esto continua no va a haber mucho de ti que Sakura pueda encontrar-

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada, probablemente tenía razón, estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, pero tenía que seguir, de lo contrario no podría ayudar a Hinata. Sasuke se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la puerta lo llamó de nuevo.

- Sasuke… siento mucho todos los problemas que te estoy causando-

El Uchiha sonrió de lado- no te preocupes dobe, ya era hora de que tú me los causaras, antes era yo el psicópata de turno-

* * *

><p>El día siguiente Hinata llevó a cabo su rutina usual, salió a entrenar con su primo, y después fue con su equipo a visitar a Kurenai.<p>

- escuche que esta noche hay un festival- dijo Kiba con gesto aburrido.

- no parece una buena idea hacer un festival con la lluvia que ha caído últimamente- opinó Shino.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, todo el mundo está muy emocionado porque ya se acerca el aniversario de la terminación de la guerra, y ya hay mucha gente que ha podido regresar a sus villas así todos parecen estar contentos, hasta cierto punto-opinó Kiba

Sin embargo Hinata no parecía estar contenta, había mantenido en silencio durante casi toda la visita, los eventos de la noche pasada aún estaban frescos en su memoria.

- ¿vas a ir al festival o te comió la lengua el ratón, señorita? Has estado más callada que Shino y con eso te digo todo-

- Cállate Kiba- ordenó Shino- ¿te pasa algo Hinata?-

-n…no, solo lo usual ustedes saben como es mi familia, p…pero creo que no podré ir al festival, es mejor no hacerlo-

Kurenai la miró curiosa- ¿ hay algo que nos hayas contado?- Hinata levantó su vista y estudió sus rostros por un momento.

-y…yo…yyy…yo…

- está bien, no nos cuentes ahora, pero si necesitas ayuda recuerda que todos somos tus compañeros y estaremos dispuestos a darte una mano- Hinata sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, pero aún no se sentía completamente segura como para decirles la verdad, primero debía esperar a que Anji hiciera algún movimiento.

- m…muchas g…gracias- murmuró jugando con sus dedos.

Hinata caminó de vuelta a su casa en donde encontró a Neji desesperado buscándola, últimamente ese parecía ser su humor permanente.

- ¿Dónde estaba Hinata - sama?- preguntó el chico en un tono que casi rayaba en lo paranoico.

-estaba con Kurenai- sensei y mi euip…- pero Neji no la dejó terminar

- no debió haber ido sola, debió haberme llevado con usted-

- Shino y Kiba estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, no te preocupes-

- Hinata-sama…. Mmmmnnnn… yo me preguntaba si quiere ir conmigo al festival de esta noche, a mi realmente no me gustan mucho, pero creo que he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, y sé que a usted le gustaría ir así que…- pero esta vez fue Hinata quien no lo dejó terminar.

- claro que sí Neji Niisan, me encantaría, dame una hora y estaré lista-

-¿una hora?- preguntó sorprendido.

- s…sí, eso es lo que me toma vestirme y arreglarme el cabello ¿hay a…algún problema?-

-hayyy… las mujeres… no, no hay ningún problema, la esperare en el salón-

Hinata se bañó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y una hora y quince minutos después estuvo finalmente lista vestida con uno de sus mejores kimonos de color azul claro de flores blancas y amarillas. Los dos caminaron al festival, había algo en la situación que no dejaba tranquila a la chica, Neji jamás le pediría ir a un evento como ese, si hubiera dependido de él se hubieran quedado en casa leyendo algún libro.

- Neji- niisan ¿ahora si me puedes decir que es lo que pasa?- preguntó una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del complejo.

- a usted no se la puede engañar… creo hoy Anji está planeando algo, lo vi caminar por la casa demasiado para ser normal, tengo la impresión de que quería hablar con Hiashi-sama -

- el no va a apoyarlo-

- ¿cómo lo sabe?-

- ya hablé con él-

Neji levantó una ceja desconfiado- si yo fuera usted no daría todo por cierto, nunca se sabe-

- N…niisan… d…debemos confiar en alguien, los dos solos no podemos con todo esto, y sé que hay personas en mi parte del clan que están dispuestas a ponerse de nuestro lado, mi padre es uno de ellos-

Mientras tanto la figura de un ANBU no máscara de lobo se movía entre las sombras mirando el movimiento en el festival, la Hokage le había ordenado estar allí, por si habían problemas, pero su cabeza estaba en una sola parte: la mansión Hyuga, después de todo, los enemigos de Hinata se encontraban dentro de su propia casa.

De pronto, vio dos personas aproximarse a las tiendas, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Hinata y de Neji. No iba a mentir, desde años atrás había algo que no le gustaba respecto a la relación de los dos primos, probablemente porque sabía que habían compartido mucho más de lo que Naruto nunca compartiría con la chica, o porque era usual que entre los Clanes de Konoha los primos se casaran, en especial si tenían una línea sucesoria como el Byakugan.

Lo que más lo inquietaba era la incapacidad de Neruto para determinar los sentimientos de Neji, ni siquiera en su modo chakra lo había logrado. Sin embargo, decidió dejar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en su tarea, ahora que Hinata estaba cerca de seguro las probabilidades de problemas aumentarían.

El festival estaba cerca de terminar y Hinata y Neji no habían sentido señal alguna de peligro.

- Hinata-sama creo que es hora de irnos de aquí, ya es muy tarde y si Anji estaba planeando algo, no creo que se vaya a concretar-

La chica no alcanzó a dar su respuesta ya que una explosión en el otro extremo de la feria los alertó. La multitud corría sin ningún control empujando a todos a su paso, por lo que Hinata decidió caminar en contra de la gente y dirigirse hacia el sitio en el que había iniciado todo, sin embargo una mano la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- espere Hyuga… no vaya hacía allá probablemente eso esperan que haga, váyase a su casa con su primo, hay varios ANBUS patrullando, nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo el lobo- Anbu mirándola a través de su máscara.

Hinata solo asintió en respuesta, después miró a los lados pero no pudo encontrar a Neji, así que decidió alejarse de la multitud y adentrarse en uno de los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad para pasar de desapercibida.

En el bosque todo estaba en silencio, como si vaticinara el desastre, Hinata dio un paso tras otro, escuchando únicamente el sonido de las hojas romperse bajo sus píes, en ese momento creyó sentir un movimiento así que decidió seguir adelante, hasta que vio una pequeña construcción tradicional, la chica decidió entrar mientras que alistaba un kunai por debajo de la manga de su kimono.

Se trataba de un pequeño templo, que a juzgar por su tamaño más parecía un sencillo altar, en aquel lugar no habitaba nadie, ni monjes ni sacerdotes. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, solo habían dos pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban la estatua de la diosa Kannon. Al verla Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras miraba la cara amable de la figura.

Al no encontrar a nadie decidió salir de aquel sitio, sin embargo, cuando volteó se golpeo con alguien.

- Hinata- sama… yo ya le había dicho que no es buena idea andar sola a estas horas- se trataba de Anji quien la miraba con una arrogante sonrisa en su cara. Esta vez la chica si se encontraba dispuesta a atacarlo, pues podía percibir que el realmente tenía intenciones de matarla.

- no debió haberse separado de Neji - dijo asestando el primer golpe de puño suave que ella fácilmente detuvo con otro igual.

Hinata no respondió nada, pero decidió seguirle el juego, algo le decía que no tenía necesariamente que pelear contra él. Al bajar la guardia sintió que Anji la empujaba contra la pared.

- y bien Hinata-sama, ¿qué pasó con su espíritu de lucha? Pensé que realmente me estaba tomando en serio, debe ser cierto lo que dicen en casa usted no tiene madera para ser una ninja-

- A…Anji-s...san, y…yo…, p…por fa..favor no me haga daño- murmuró asustada.

- no se preocupe, si usted copera no le pasara nada, yo solo quiero librarme de la verdadera amenaza, sabe de quién hablo, de Neji por su puesto - Hinata sintió como su primo la comenzaba a besar en el cuello mientras que se apretaba más contra ella, no pudo evitar pensar que era casi patético que cayera dos veces en el mismo truco mientras sacaba un kunai de la cartera que Anji llevaba atada a su cinturón.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH- el grito desgarrador del Hyuga rompió el silencio del bosque al sentir que la chica le había enterrado su propia arma en la mano.

Hinata no se volteó a verificar las consecuencias de su herida, solo soltó un rayo de chakra azul que dio en el blanco, a juzgar por el segundo grito, después salió corriendo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

><p>En el lugar donde se había originado la explosión Naruto y Neji se miraban frustrados el uno al otro, se notaba que habían caído en una trampa, y que habían dejado sola a Hinata, tal y como quería el atacante.<p>

- Hyuga…- llamó la voz de Naruto al ver que Neji no estaba acompañado de la chica - ¿en dónde está su prima?, le indique que se fuera con usted a su casa- dijo preocupado.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Neji desconfiado.

- eso no importa, pero estoy de su lado- en ese momento el Hyuga recordó que Hinata le había mencionado algo sobre un contacto en la oficina de la Hokague, debía tratarse de él.

- ¿no me diga que la dejó sola?- preguntó el ANBU casi asustado.

Neji quería golpearse a sí mismo, que gran protector era para dejar a Hinata sin compañía , pero algo le decía que ella estaba bien, conocía lo suficiente a su prima para saber que ella era muy fuerte y sabía sobrevivir.

El chico emprendió frenéticamente el camino hacía su casa, de seguro se la encontraría allí. En ese momento, una figura salió de una esquina, se trataba de su prima quien llevaba su kimono cubierto de sangre.

- N…Neji- niisan… ayudáme…. Anji me atacó, m…mira me hirió en la mano, y con el puño suave- dijo la chica acercándose hacía su primo.

Neji tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la miró con detenimiento- Hinata-sama tenemos que ir a un hospital rápido, podría se ve muy mal y podría infec…-

Sin embargo el chico no alcanzó a terminar ya que sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello, ella le había enterrado una aguja. Neji cayó al piso de rodillas, el dolor era demasiado intenso casi sentía que le quemaba.

Su visión se volvió borrosa pero pudo ver que en un puff la figura de la chica se transformaba en la de Anji- vaya… y yo que pensé que hoy me desharía de Hinata, y resulta que el que cayó en mi trampa fue el genio Hyuga, pero no te preocupes este veneno es muy rápido no sufrirás mucho, por el contrario, esa bruja me las pagará- dijo con dificultad, pues él también se encontraba gravemente herido.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho y vio como su primo se alejaba arrastrando sus pasos por el dolor, en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Naruto recorrió la feria por milésima vez y no había señales de Hinata o de su atacante, probablemente la chica había seguido su consejo y se había ido a su casa.<p>

El rubio decidió recorrer el camino hacia la mansión, tenía que saber si ella había llegado bien. De repente algo llamó su atención, había alguien tirado en la mitad de la calle.

- NEJI- llamó con espanto a su amigo luchando por levantarse. Naruto corrió en su dirección y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

- me atacó, A…Anji me atacó disfrazado de Hinata, dijo que ella había escapado- Naruto solo miró sintiéndose completamente impotente, en ese momento el Hyuga volvió a perder el balance y se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba vomitando de color negro, si algo había aprendido con Sakura es que esto no era un buen indicio.

- vamos, tenemos que llevarte a tu casa o a un hospital-

- al hospital no, Anji está ahí de seguro tiene hombres que trataran de interceptarnos, en estas condiciones no podré luchar-

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarlo morir en la mitad de la calle, pero tampoco podía llevarlo a un hospital, sería imposible pelear con él sobre sus hombros, la única opción sería llevarlo a la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Bueno…. He aquí el cuarto capítulo, se lo dedico a todos los que tienen frio, porque yo estoy muy cerca de convertirme en paleta ( en donde vivo está haciendo un frio terrible…. Brrrrr) creo que esta vez de verdad que abusé de lo largo del capítulo, pero creo que se los debía ya que me demoré tanto.<p>

Irónicamente iba a actualizar hace 2 semanas pero un día estaba felizmente acabando el cap y booooooom se me borraron las 10 páginas que tenía adelantadas, personalmente, me había gustado más la primera versión de la escena que Hinata y Hiashi hablan, pero creo que la reproduje lo mejor que pude. (HHHHHHAAAAAAYYYY QUE RABIA)

En fin… solo me queda decirles a mis queridos lectores, como siempre que en caso de comentarios, flamers o amenazas de muerte pulsen el botoncito de abajo. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS(jeje voy a tratar de ser lo más concreta posible porque a veces se me va la mano)<strong>

Un saludo a todos, en primera un saludo a **Niknok19, Dark dragon Hades**, y **naruhinaxd** a quienes agradezco el comentario, que alegría que le haya gustado y prometo no embarrarla tanto en el futuro jejejej :3…, **00 Kronos** y a este último le digo que la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo categorizar este fic, supongo que drama pero no se… ya quisiera que lemmon, pero jjejejeje creo que no, mejor no me hagas caso. **Crystal Coronello** ohhhh (spoiler alerta) esa escena de Naruto revelando su identidad, créeme yo también la tengo en mi cabeza desde hace muuucho tiempo, pero para eso todavía hace falta un poquito. Otro saludo a **Okashira Janet** siiiii es terrible que borre un capitulo TT_TT, lo peor es que me pasó por esa maña que tengo de guardar hasta que casi acabo el documento, una vez me paso en el trabajo y no fue bonito, T_T (fue mi primera sentencia, estaba tan orgullosa T_T) ahora, respecto a Dark Naruto, mmmmmnnnnjjj eso sí que qué puso mi cerebro a funcionar (: … (sonrisa perversa) gracias por tus comentarios, y jejeje tienes razón respecto a Neji, :3 el es algo tonto cuando se trata de Hinata, realmente espero que te guste este cap, bye. Otro saludo a **Diana Carolina**yo honestamente estoy un poco sugestionada con los delirios Nejihina de mi novio y primo, que están convencidisisisisimos de que al final van a terminar ellos dos, así que algo se me tenía que pegar. Otro saludo a doña **aniyasha** a quien le digo no me demandes, lleguemos a una conciliación extrajuicio , oye… hablando de otras cosas ¿Qué paso con el correo?, lo agregué a mis contactos pero la primera vez que entre funciono bien pero fui a verificar que quedara en los contactos y ya no entro, de todas maneras, si quieres agregarme te informo que mi correo está a la vista de todos en mi profile (ahhh no, revisando mejor mi profile me doy cuenta de que no está, en mis tiempos cuando yo me inscribí en la pagina si aparecía, se nota que hace mucho no revisaba el profile jejeje, en todo caso te lo puedo mandar si quieres) otro saludo a **Kataka24**, :D que alegría que me escribas… espero no decepcionarte con este cap, si supieras lo difícil que fue escribirlo T_T casi me saco un ojo pero finalmente lo hice, lo logré, bye nos leemos.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrastro a Neji por las oscuras calles de Konoha, realmente esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en su camino, sería muy difícil luchar con él a cuestas, y de seguro el Hyuga solo quería descansar en su cama.<p>

Finalmente llegó a la gigantesca puerta del complejo Hyuga, para su sorpresa había alguien esperándolo, se preparo para lo peor, pero al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que se trataba de Ko, un miembro de la rama principal del que Hinata le había hablado en varias ocasiones.

Ko, al ver a Neji casi inconsciente corrió horrorizado hacia Naruto- ¿Qué le pasó?-

- creo que lo envenenaron- el Hyuga se acerco a él para ayudarle a cargar a su amigo- ¿ Hinata está aquí?, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto tratado que su ansiedad no se reflejara en su voz.

- ella llegó pocos minutos antes, quería quedarse esperando a Neji-san pero no se lo permití, es demasiado peligroso-

- por favor dígame que hay un médico en su clan -

Ko frunció el entrecejo- hay uno, pero tiene turno en el hospital esta noche, de todas formas no creo que sea de mucha utilidad-

Los dos shinobis entraron a la sala principal de la casa, allí encontraron a Hinata aún con su kimono bañado de sangre, y hecha un manojo de nervios.

- ohhhhh…. por Kamisama, ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó la chica mientras rápidamente tendía un futon en el suelo para su primo.

- lo envenenaron, debemos llevarlo al hospital- dijo firmemente Naruto.

- no se puede - respondió Hinata - la gente de Anji debe estar allí, él estaba muy malherido, y esperará que llevemos Neji- niisan en cualquier momento–

Hábilmente Hinata acostó a su primo y comenzó a pasar un paño húmedo por su frente. En aquel momento, Naruto se percato de la presencia de una niña en el rincón, la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de la hermana de la Hyuga. La observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que no tenía más de 13 años, la pobre temblaba de manera tal que parecía que fuera a romperse, y su rostro estaba demasiado pálido.

Al ver esto se sintió conmovido, probablemente aún era un pequeña genin - Hyuga, dígale a la niña que salga de aquí, no debería ver esto- susurro Naruto al oído de Hinata.

- de ninguna manera- respondió la chica algo fastidiada- el único, aparte de nosotros, que se encuentra en la casa es mi padre, no confío en él, Neji me dijo que él sabía que iríamos al festival-

- cualquiera les pudo haber dicho algo como eso Hyuga, incluso su primo pudo haber tenido espías en las puertas, deje a la niña salir, parece que se va a desmayar- murmuró Naruto exasperado

- no voy a bajar la guardia otra vez Lobo- san, todos en esta familia saben que adoro a mi hermana, no dudaran en volverla una carnada, además, usted no sabe cómo es papá, el puede ser la persona más peligrosa si se lo propone-

Naruto no encontró forma de rebatir su argumento así que se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacía Neji. Definitivamente el muchacho no estaba nada bien, debía hacer algo, no podía dejar a su amigo morir, esa idea era sencillamente inconcebible.

-ohhh está ardiendo en fiebre- suspiró Hinata asustada.

-el me dijo que no lo llevara al hospital… ¿pero qué debemos hacer? - dijo Naruto suavemente, casi para sí mismo. En ese momento tuvo una gran idea, lo único que esperaba era lograrlo a tiempo.

- espéreme aquí- dijo el chico antes de salir a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Mientras Naruto corría por los tejados de Konoha, se preguntaba una y otra vez si alguien lo atacaría, pero nada pasó, tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho Hinata, todos esperaban que fueran al hospital.

En ese momento, llegó a su destino.

-SASUKE, SASUKE, DESPIERTA TEME, NECESITO TU AYUDA….- grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras abría la puerta de par en par.

Sasuke llegó tambaleándose pesadamente al recibidor - Naruto… ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?, por supuesto que no, tú no tienes horario para ir a molestar a la gente- murmuró el malhumorado Uchiha.

- Sasuke…. Por favor dime que sabes dónde está Sakura, el primo de Hinata se está muriendo, la necesito- dijo frenéticamente Naruto.

El pelinegro espantó completamente el poco sueño que aún le quedaba -¿Por qué no lo llevan al hospital?-

- POR QUE NO SE PUEDE, ¿ME VAS A DECIR DONDE ESTÁ, O NO? - Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sencillamente no podía ir por ahí perdiendo tiempo.

- ella está en una villa vecina, no muy lejos de aquí, no ha podido viajar por las lluvias, lo descubrí en la tarde, había pensado ir por ella mañana pero… no importa, déjame acompañarte, podría ser peligroso- Sasuke tomó una camisa al azar y su equipo ninja.

Los dos shinobis recorrieron en medio de la oscuridad del bosque por casi media hora hasta que llegaron a una pequeña villa fronteriza con el país del viento.

Naruto miró con desesperación a través de las calles, sería demasiado tarde antes de encontrarla, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro movimiento Sasuke le indicó el camino- ella se queda en aquella posada, sígueme-

- tiene el cabello corto, rosado, es delgada y usa una insignia de la aldea de la hoja - indicó el Uchiha en la recepción de uno de los hoteles de la villa.

- sí señor ella está aquí, según la descripción es una chica que llegó ayer en la tarde, pero no creo…- el hombre dudo en darle la información, pero al ver la intimidante máscara ANBU de Naruto decidió hacerlo.

- la señorita se encuentra en la habitación 301- murmuró el hombre nervioso.

Naruto y Sasuke subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad, y aunque fue el primero en llegar, el rubio se quedó petrificado frente a la puerta por algunos segundos.

- toca tu Sasuke - dijo en voz baja. Naruto no había hablado con Sakura desde aquella tarde hacía casi 7 meses de "ausencia", no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la kunoichi ¿se daría cuenta de su verdadera identidad? o ¿ sencillamente lo ignoraría?.

El pelinegro siguió su instrucción y tocó la puerta, al poco tiempo salió la chica- Sasuke… ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó agresivamente. Naruto se percató en seguida de que tenía puesta su capa de viaje y un kunai escondido debajo de la manga. Posiblemente, se había enterado de su presencia desde el preciso momento en que pusieron un pie en aquella villa.

Sakura miró al Uchiha dispuesta a luchar para evitar que la llevara de vuelta a la aldea- no estoy aquí para pelear, Neji Hyuga fue herido, necesita tu atención ahora mismo-

- ¿crees que soy estúpida?- preguntó irónicamente- hasta donde yo sé, en Konoha hay un hospital en donde trabajan "algunos" doctores ¿Por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo?- estaba más que claro que su amiga se estaba exasperando, lo que indicaba que no iba a ser tan fácil convencerla, así que decidió que era momento de intervenir.

El chico dio un paso en frente- Haruno - san, la situación por la que está pasando la familia Hyuga es muy delicada, están entrando en una guerra interna , mi misión es proteger al bando de Hinata Hyuga y su primo, por favor entiéndame, sería más conveniente para la aldea de la hoja que ellos dos ganaran. Decidí acudir a usted porque es la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento, nos es imposible acercarnos al hospital sin poner en riesgo la vida de Neji-san -

Sakura, quien no había reparado en su presencia, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, por un momento, para el rubio fue como si la chica pudiera ver por debajo de su máscara - está bien, iré con ustedes-

Sasuke trató de palmear su hombro pero ella se retiró de su alcance- ni siquiera lo pienses…- gruñó ella entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba tratando de aplacar el dolor de su primo como mejor podía, nada parecía dar resultado, incluso había comenzado a delirar.<p>

- hermana…- murmuró la vocecita de Hanabi quien se encontraba encogida contra una pared con las rodillas fuertemente abrazadas a su cuerpo - él no está bien, si sigue así se va a morir. Ese ANBU se fue hace horas, yo no creo que vaya a regresar, debemos hacer algo ¿quieres que busque a papá?-

- no- respondió Hinata en un tono tan firme que no parecía el propio, después dirigió nuevamente su vista hacía el muchacho, había sido una tonta en confiar en alguien que apenas conocía, sin si quiera haber recibido una señal que le indicara que era de fiar. Debía hacer algo, y pronto.

- voy a ir al hospital- dijo poniéndose de pie- voy a hablar con Anji, haré un trato con él a cambio del antídoto-

Hanabi también se levantó de su sitio muy asustada- NO HERMANA, tú no puedes hacerlo eso es lo que él quiere, digámosle a papá el nos ayu…-

- no, hare tal cosa- repitió la chica en ese mismo tono firme. Por un momento su hermana se puso rígida, tal y como lo hacía cuando Hiashi le daba una orden.

- no voy a esperar aquí con los brazos cruzados, mientras tanto, quiero que tú te mantengas cerca de Ko- Hinata se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Hanabi se interpuso en su camino.

- hermana esto es una locura, por favor detente, deja de ser orgullosa, yo se que tu y papá no se llevan bien pero…. NO SEAS ESTUPIDA TU…- en ese momento la voz de Hanabi se vio silenciada por una bofetada que le propinó su hermana mayor.

- no me vuelvas a hablar así Hanabi- la pequeña la miró resentida y con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, por lo que Hinata la tomo por los hombros enfrentándola intensamente.

- Hanabi…. Esta no es una cuestión de orgullo, es nuestra familia la que está en juego, no podemos arriesgar algo tan valioso como eso ¿no es verdad?- dijo la chica en su habitual tono dulce. Hinata pasó suavemente su mano por la nuca de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

- deséame suerte, si algo me pasa, habla con la Hokague, pide su protección- dijo la chica retirándola de su camino.

Justo en ese momento tres figuras emergieron del jardín. Hinata enfoco la vista y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del lobo Anbu acompañado de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. La chica no pudo ni parpadear por la emoción, momentos antes pensaba que él no tenía la intención de volver, pero la había dejado con la boca cerrada, a esas alturas no sabía que pensar del Anbu , probablemente, lo juzgó demasiado rápido.

- Hinata….- la llamó Sakura en un suspiro- ¿Dónde está Neji?- la chica la guió hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su primo. Sin embargo, ella prefirió quedarse afuera mientras su amiga lo revisaba.

Hinata estaba exhausta, así que se recostó en la pared en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo mientras miraba hacia la habitación por el shoji entreabierto.

-¿no va a entrar?- preguntó la voz profunda del ANBU.

- no creo que sea necesario, solo conseguiré distraer a Sakura-chan- Hinata se volteó en dirección al lobo procurando mirar a través de su máscara hacia sus ojos.

- muchas gracias por haber traído a Sakura-san, yo pensé que tendría que ir al hospital-

El ANBU bufó algo molesto- no habrá pensado que la iba a dejar abandonada, ¿no es verdad?-

Por un momento Hinata se sintió realmente avergonzada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio , algo en el ambiente le decía que el Anbu realmente se hallaba ofendido, era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos a través de su fachada de lobo.

- mi misión es protegerla Hinata, y eso será lo que haré- dijo el Anbu con voz carrasposa.

La chica lo miró agradecida, como nunca se había sentido con nadie en su vida - gracias…- respondió emocionada.

-No puede ser…- afirmó Sakura desde la habitación - ¿cómo consiguieron algo así?- se preguntó asustada.

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y corrió hacia su amiga, ¿ es que acaso no existiría manera de ayudar a su primo?. Sakura comenzó a ponerse de nuevo la capa de viaje y la miró con una expresión seria - debo ir al hospital, ahí está el antídoto, es la única salida –

- pe…pero- trató de decir la pelinegra.

- yo iré con usted- afirmó de repente el Lobo.

- no, yo iré contigo Sakura- dijo Sasuke Uchiha sorprendiéndolos a todos- no sospecharán de los dos, se supone que no tenemos nada que ver con este enredo, además, estoy seguro de que nadie nos vio entrar a la casa, no levantaremos sospechas –

Sakura lo miró preocupada- puede que no nos hayan visto entrar, pero de seguro que nos verán salir

- no necesariamente- intervino Hinata- síganme- la chica los guió a través de la casa principal hasta el sótano. A simple vista nadie se imaginaría que había nada más que cajas vacías y uno que otro adorno roto o en mal estado, pero justo detrás de una vieja figura de buda había una entrada bloqueada por una puerta de madera.

-esto es genial…- murmuró el Anbu maravillado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sasuke.

- es una salida alterna, Neji y yo pensamos en ella cuando oímos los rumores de conflictos entre las dos ramas, sabíamos que nadie se imaginaría que en la casa principal, bajo las narices del líder del clan, se escondería algo como esto, aunque en realidad, nosotros no la hicimos, está aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, fue creado durante la primera guerra shinobi para proteger a los miembros de la familia en caso de un ataque al complejo, la descubrí mientras estudiaba los planos de la casa en la biblioteca - Hinata movió la pesada puerta de madera, lo que dejó el camino libre para que los ninjas miraran el oscuro túnel con aprehensión.

- ¿hacía donde conduce?- preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

- hacía la montaña de los kages-

-¿Por qué hacia allá?- preguntó el lobo sorprendido.

- nuestros antepasados pensaron que nadie sospecharía de un sitio como ese, después de todo, es un monumento de la ciudad sin aparente utilidad práctica- concluyó Hinata indicándoles que entraran.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dejó que sus pies actuarán por si mismos conduciéndolo lo más rápido posible a través de la oscuridad del túnel. Mientras tanto, Podía oír claramente como Sakura le seguía el paso.<p>

Aún no entendía las razones exactas por las cuales había decidido acompañar a la chica, después de todo, la Hokague había sido muy clara al ordenarle que se mantuviera lejos de problemas. En parte había tomado la decisión de ir con ella porque se trataba de Sakura. Pero, por otro lado también lo hacía porque sabía lo que significaba crecer en un clan como el Hyuga, y también sabía que le podía pasar a esa familia si le ocasionaba "demasiados problemas" a las autoridades de la villa.

Simplemente, no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras los Hyugas se autodestruían, posiblemente Hinata y Neji eran los únicos que podían evitar ese destino.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital, sin embargo, pararon en una esquina cercana a inspeccionar la zona.

- ¿tienes algún plan? - preguntó Sasuke.

-si- rápidamente Sakura sacó un kunai y le hizo un profundo corte en la mano.

- ahhhhh- dijo el chico tomándose la mano herida- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó furioso mientras su sharingan se activaba automáticamente.

-necesitamos una excusa para entrar, y quiero que parezca real- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- si claro… ¿de casualidad no habrá sido porque no te acompañé a buscar al dobe?-

- ¡HA!... si hubiera sido por esa razón, no solo te habría cortado la mano, te habría clavado el kunai-murmuró entre los dientes mientras lo empujaba hacia la hospital.

- oohhh ¿Qué sería de mí de no ser por la psicópata y sádica chica de la que me enamore?- dijo Sasuke en el tono más sarcástico que pudo articular.

- cierra la boca….-

- buenas noches- saludó una enfermera que en ese momento salía del hospital - Sakura-san ¿está usted turno? Pensé que era su noche libre - preguntó sorprendida.

- hehe, buenas noches- respondió Sakura sonriente- yo no…. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión que terminó mal - Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, todo ese asunto estaba resultando más problemático de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

Los dos ninjas avanzaron a través de los pasillos del hospital. Sasuke seguía sin saber exactamente hacía donde se dirigía, así que se limitó a seguirla, hasta que ella se detuvo de repente.

- Sasuke… nos vemos en un cuarto de hora en la entrada, yo voy a buscar el antídoto, tu ve a…-

- entendido- el chico no necesitaba explicaciones, sabía que ella quería que ubicara a los Hyuga, solo para estar seguros de que no los seguían. Rápidamente recorrió los pasillos hasta el área de recuperación.

Con la mayor cautela posible Sasuke se acercó al cristal de la puerta, allí vio a varios miembros de la familia, era fácil reconocerlos por sus característicos ojos. Todos se hallaban reunidos en torno a un jounnin que el chico no conocía quien también se hallaba herido en la mano.

- Anji-sama- dijo uno de los Hyugas- los contactos dicen que vieron al Anbu llevando a cuestas a Neji, pero no hay señales de nuevos intrusos en la mansión- Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo, eso significaba que aún no los habían detectado.

- ¿así que un Anbu?- dijo el muchacho pensativamente

–creo que Hinata-sama tiene otro perro faldero, o más bien un lobo, ¿será posible que la Hokague lo haya enviado? , como sea, tenemos que investigarlo más a fondo, sería mejor estar prevenidos, si las autoridades de la aldea planean atacarnos nos defenderemos, el ataque de hoy fue algo improvisado, realmente creo que subestime a mi prima, pero si Konoha se pone de parte de ella… tendremos que luchar-

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, esa familia estaba dispuesta a irse a la guerra con la quinta, todo el asunto era demasiado inquietante, le recordaba peligrosamente a su propio clan, debía avisarle a Naruto y a Hinata.

En ese momento las voces se silenciaron, al parecer ya se habían percatado de su presencia, así que decidió enfrentarlos tocando levemente la puerta.

- pase- dijo Anji.

- disculpen la interrupción- dijo el Uchiha sin ninguna emoción en su voz- estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno ¿la han visto?-

- no- respondió secamente el Hyuga. Sasuke guardó silencio y salió de la habitación mientras se tomaba fuertemente la mano para que notaran que estaba herido.

El chico corrió hacia la entrada repasando una y otra vez lo ocurrido, no sabía que pensar, probablemente no había levantado sospechas, pero aún así debía ser extremadamente precavido.

En ese momento vio a Sakura que lo esperaba en la entrada con expresión preocupada - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿acaso no quieres que te cure esa mano?- preguntó en voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

- no, realmente estoy harto de ti ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido herirme de esa manera? Debes aprender a controlarte, no quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, y tu… lárgate a donde te necesiten- Sakura frunció el seño pero entendió de inmediato, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de la chica, no había que darle demasiadas explicaciones, era como si con una mirada se entendieran perfectamente el uno al otro.

- como quieras… imbécil - Sakura partió en dirección a la montaña de los kages, mientras que el se dirigía a la villa Uchiha, estaba seguro de que alguien lo seguiría aquella noche.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, todo estaba oscuro y más silencioso que en el resto de la ciudad, por lo que pudo sentir con más intensidad el chakra de su perseguidor.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó con voz fría como el hielo. Sauke se volteo al oír el sonido de pasos.

- supongo que oyó la conversación que tuve con mi familia- la persona hablaba burlonamente, casi con desprecio.

-sí, y no sé porque cree que me importa lo que usted y su patético clan planeen, Uzumaki no está en la aldea, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, a mi me da lo mismo-

En ese momento el Hyuga se asomó hacía la luz y Sasuke pudo ver su rostro medio iluminado por la luz de la luna , en efecto, se trataba de Anji Hyuga -¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?-

Sasuke sonrió de lado, si algo había aprendido en todos los años con Orochimaru era a intimidar a alguien- cuide bien sus palabras, ¿por qué cree que a mí entre todas las personas me va a importar lo que ustedes hagan?- preguntó arrogantemente.

- porque es lo que un buen shinobi debería hacer- dijo despreciativamente, los ojos rojos de Sasuke brillaron en la oscuridad.

- míreme bien ¿le parece que yo luzco como un buen shinobi?-

- JAJAJA… - la macabra risa de Anji hizo eco en las paredes- creo que entiendo su punto solo manténgase alejado de nuestros asuntos- el shinobi desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a Sasuke con la resolución de contarle todo aquello a Naruto.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la aldea, Hinata observaba muy emocionada como Sakura finalmente salía del túnel que conducía a la mansión Hyuga.<p>

-LO TENGO- gritó la voz de Sakura mientras corría a la habitación en donde se encontraba Neji, quien lucía mucho peor que unas horas antes. Hinata vio con aprehensión a su amiga darle el antídoto a su primo.

- estuvo demasiado tiempo así, le va a tomar un tiempo recuperarse- murmuró Sakura pensativamente.

Hinata no notó ningún cambio inmediato en su primo , así que decidió sentarse a esperar junto a él mientras que su hermana se abrazaba fuertemente a su brazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al otro lado de la habitación vio al Anbu esperando con los brazos cruzados, técnicamente el ya no tenía razón para estar allí, pero aún así no se había movido de ese lugar en toda la noche, parecía alguien completamente diferente a la persona que conocía, o creía conocer.

- ¿Dónde está Uchiha?- preguntó el Lobo rompiendo el silencio.

- decidió ir en dirección contraria, pensaba que alguien lo estaba siguiendo- Hinata frunció el seño pero permaneció en silencio.

Ya había llegado el amanecer cuando por fin Neji despertó pidiendo agua, Hanabi se levantó y salió corriendo hacía la cocina, poco tiempo después volvió con un vaso que su primo tomo con avidez, después, volvió a recostarse en su futon completamente exhausto.

Hinata miró a Sakura y al lobo quienes se hallaban contemplando la escena a un lado, sus ojos claros se hallaban bañados con lagrimas - muchas gracias Sakura- san, no puedo si quiera pensar que hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto….-

Sakura tomo las manos de la chica- no me des las gracias, para eso están los amigos-

Después volteó en dirección al lobo- gracias Lobo-san- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. A Naruto se le cortó la respiración - n…n…no pensé q…que me ayudara de esa manera, creo que lo juzgue mal, por favor perdóneme-

- no es necesario que me dé las gracias Hyuga, yo lo hice con mucho gusto- Naruto se sintió sobrecogido- si me disculpan, debo partir, voy a tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas, tengo una tarea que cumplir para la Hokague –

- hasta luego Lobo- san, muchas gracias por todo- repitió ella con esa misma mirada cálida en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Camino a su casa en el bosque el chico no podía dejar de pensar en la escena de unos minutos atrás, aún estaba algo nervioso por el agradecimiento de Hinata,<p>

Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco, pero de alguna extraña manera sentía celos de sí mismo. Ella jamás había mirado a Naruto Uzumaki de semejante manera. Aunque… para ser honesto, era la primera vez que en realidad hacía algo realmente bueno por ella.

Era curioso, pero pensándolo mejor, ella era la que siempre lo salvaba, siempre lo ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, él la había rescatado una vez durante la guerra, pero no era lo mismo, no se comparaba a lo que Hinata había hecho durante toda su vida, lo que más lo llenaba de culpa mezclada con incomodidad, era la bondad y entrega con las que hacía las cosas. En sus peores días, cada vez que recordaba aquel episodio se llenaba de vergüenza, porque algo en su interior le decía que lo que más ansiaba en aquella ocasión era que lo notaran, y que finalmente alguien lo reconociera.

Que ciego había sido, el reconocimiento no lo es todo en la vida, a veces trae más problemas de los que vale, eso era una de las cosas que lo separaban de Hinata, ella no necesitaba que alguien le señalara la verdad, ella era capaz de verla por sí sola, conocía el valor de las personas a pesar de su apariencia exterior, lo había notado cuando aún era un don nadie, sentía cariño incluso por los que la sociedad había catalogado de raros, como Shino, y estaba empeñada en salvar a su familia sin esperar convertirse en la cabeza del clan, simplemente porque los quería. él, por el contrario, siempre necesitaba que la vida le diera golpes, una y otra vez antes de olvidar sus metas obsesivas y sin sentido, probablemente por eso había sido tan difícil para el aceptar que Sakura jamás lo amaría, o que la situación política de las aldeas nunca sería perfecta, o que no todo en la vida se reducía a ser Hokague. Pero las cosas cambiarían, sabía que lo lograría, de algo tendría que servirle el aprendizaje de los últimos meses.

Justo en el momento en que llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, el sol se colaba entre los árboles, alumbrando las gotas de rocío en las ramas de los pinos que rodeaban su cabaña, pero algo no estaba bien, estaba demasiado silencioso.

- así que… Naruto Uzumaki, ni en un millón de años me lo habría imaginado, eso explica porqué está tan encariñado con Hinata-sama - murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. El rubio se volteó rápidamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se quitaba su máscara, ya no había razón para tenerla puesta.

- ¿qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó el chico tratando de ubicar al intruso en lo alto de los arboles.

- ¿Qué es lo que está dispuesto a dar?- Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, ya había encontrado el origen de la voz.

- nada- en un parpadeo el rubio formo un gigantesco rasengan, y lo lanzó hacía el lugar en el que suponía que estaba su atacante, después escucho un golpe seco y vio el rastro de sangre en el aire, probablemente el ninja estaba herido, pero no había caído del todo.

Lentamente Naruto subió a la rama de un árbol mientras luchaba por sentir a su enemigo, el boque se hallaba en un silencio tal que podía oír la respiración forzada del ninja misterioso, esto le dio una pista de su ubicación, así que se movió de una manera casi imperceptible hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- RASENGAN- gritó atacándolo de frente. Naruto miró a su al ninja caído, hubiera querido que se tratara de Anji Hyuga, pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible, aquel shinobi no tenía ni la mitad de la habilidad que había visto en el Hyuga.

Naruto miró alrededor, ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, esto significaba que en cualquier momento Anji Hyuga podía averiguar su identidad, ¿la usaría para chantajearlo? ¿ Qué diría Hinata si se enteraba? Definitivamente debía protegerse a sí mismo con más fuerza.

El chico abandonó su plan de ir a casa a dormir, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Tsunade, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la Hokague se diera cuenta de que faltaba un considerable número de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. Ahora era oficial, una guerra se había desatado al interior de clan Hyuga.

* * *

><p>En el complejo Hyuga Hinata le estaba dando un vaso de agua a su primo.<p>

- ¿cómo te sientes Neji-niisan?- preguntó la chica amablemente.

- no muy bien, gracias por ayudarme Hinata-sama- Neji volvió a acostarse en su futon.

- yo no hice nada, solo permanecí aquí, en realidad quienes te ayudaron fueron Sakura-san y el Anbu con máscara de lobo-

- ese Anbu… ¿ quién es él? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hinata-sama? -

- n…no lo sé-

- no me agrada, ¿Por qué nos ayuda si ni siquiera nos conoce?-

- yo… es…este….- balbuceo la chica, la verdad era que aún no sabía que pretendía el Anbu.

- ¿acaso es su… amigo?- Neji levantó una ceja. Hinata aún no encontraba palabras para contestar, la verdad es que nunca había sido muy cercana a él, es más, unas pocas semanas antes ni siquiera lo soportaba, realmente no tenía ni idea en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado.

- no lo sé… - dijo Neji pensativamente- no sé si podemos confiar en él podría tener segundas intenciones-

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- no finja que no me entiende Hinata-sama, usted sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando-

- p…pero T..Tsunade-sama lo asignó a esta misión-

- en ese caso las cosas cambian, aún así debemos ser precavidos- su primo pareció bajar la guardia, pero la verdad era que Hinata no estaba tan tranquila, no le había sido completamente honesta, aún no entendía las razones por las cuales el Anbu la ayudaba, probablemente si quería algo, pero mientras lo averiguaba iba a tener que contar con su ayuda, ya que había probado ser un aliado muy conveniente.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde después de haber sostenido una acalorada conversación con la Hokague, Naruto se encontraba tomando su habitual copa de la tarde mientras esperaba en un asiento con vista a la puerta del local.<p>

De pronto, vio entrar justamente a la persona a la que había estado esperando - buenas tardes Hyuga- dijo animadamente.

-¿puedo sentarme?-

-por su puesto- dijo sirviendo una copa de sake frente a ella. En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que probablemente había bebido un poco más de lo que debiera, ya que sintió que el piso debajo de él se tambaleaba.

- quería hablar con usted lobo-san, sobre…. Usted sabe –

La chica llevó la copa a sus labios - entiendo, supongo que usted tiene un plan-

- en realidad no tengo un plan, solo tengo la certeza de que quiero proteger a mi familia-

-¿y…?- preguntó el chico con anticipación.

- n..no sé porque l…le digo esto lobo-san, pero quisiera ampliar el túnel hacía un sitio un poco más alejado de la aldea, creo que puede ser la calve del éxito si Anji planea usar métodos más drásticos en contra de todos nosotros-

-¿ a qué se refiere?-

- creo que podría comenzar a asesinar indiscriminadamente a miembros de la rama segundaría de la familia, quiero tener una forma de sacar a aquellos que no puedan pelear-

Mmmmnnn… para ser honesto no sé cómo podría serle útil para algo así , pero no creo que sea una mala idea, aunque… quiero comentarle algo Hyuga - Naruto tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire- hoy maté a alguien de su familia- Hinata se atoró con el sake por la impresión.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó alarmada- b…bien… escuché que hoy murió Shaku Hyuga, un primo lejano, pero me dijeron que había ocurrido durante un accidente en su entrenamiento-

- mintieron, la verdad es que me siguió hasta mi casa, y tuve que hacerlo- dijo rápidamente, como si con esto pudiera impedir el terrible efecto de sus palabras.

Hinata miró hacia un lado con los ojos desenfocados- Shaku tenía quince años…- Naruto por poco se ahoga con su copa de sake, el ninja al que había matado era casi un niño, y aunque ese hubiera sido su deber como shinobi no le producía el menor placer ir por ahí matando chiquillos.

-yo…- intento decir el rubio.

-era el hijo de uno de los primos de papá, él nunca tuvo nada contra mía, pero su padre lo había convencido de la necesidad de mantener las ramas de la familia separadas, todo era una mentira, la verdad es que para él los ingresos que genera la rama segundaria son demasiado altos como para dejarlos pasar, el solo fue una ficha más - Naruto se sintió morir cuando vio que unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus cristalinos ojos.

- lo sient…

- n…no s…se disculpe lobo-san- interrumpió torpemente la chica la verdad es que usted estaba cumpliendo su deber, si él lo ataca, necesariamente usted tiene que defenderse –

Naruto no se sintió mejor por aquellas palabras, sabía que había tocado algo muy importante para ella, y no solo eso, lo hizo principalmente porque necesitaba ocultar su identidad, era un idiota si no hubiera tenido tantos secretos probablemente el chico aún estuviera vivo.

-le dije que no se preocupara lobo-san- repitió la Hyuga- yo entiendo, sin duda me duele que miembros de mi familia mueran por asuntos que no pueden comprender, pero no quiero que asuma la culpa por sus acciones, usted solo está cumpliendo con su deber, y…. he llegado a creer que usted es una buena persona-

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, por un momento le pareció ver a la Hinata a la que estaba acostumbrado, no a la fría máscara que asumía cada vez que hablaba con él.

-Hyuga… creo que debe prepararse para lo peor, cada vez hay más y más miembros de su familia involucrados, si esto sigue así…-

Hinata frunció el seño - entiendo –

Luego, llevó la copa a su boca tomando un pequeño trago. En seguida Naruto volvió a sentir el alcohol en su cabeza con más fuerza que antes, la escena lo tenía embebido, el contraste con el rojo de los labios de Hinata con la blanca copa….

-lobo-san-

-s…¿sí?-

- ¿se encuentra bien?-

- creo que no, creo que bebí de más-

- yo también lo creo- dijo la chica mientras miraba fijamente la botella de sake a su lado- he n..notado que u..usted viene aquí todos los días lobo-s…san, probablemente no sea buena ide….-

-Hyuga…. Aprecio sus "buenas intenciones" pero apreciaría más que dejara de meter sus narices en mis asuntos -

Hinata volvió a fruncir el seño y se preparó para dejar la silla, pero antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada- solo lo decía porque mientras esté en misión conmigo, debe mantenerse lo más sobrio posible-

Naruto no respondió nada, pero sentía que algo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si el delgado equilibrio en su relación hubiere sido restaurado. Al Lobo lo odiaba y a Naruto lo amaba, así es como deberían ser las cosas.

Después de unos minutos, y de unas cuantas barras de pescado frito que le ayudaron a bajar el alcohol decidió ir a su casa a dormir un poco, se sentía exhausto.

Cuando salió del restaurante ya era de noche, así que se dio prisa para no dar oportunidad a que enemigos lo atacaran en el camino, sin embargo, al llegar a su casa vio una luz encendida a través del cristal de la ventana.

-_ahhhh no otra vez_- pensó desanimado mientras formaba un rasengan en su mano.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, pero alguien fue más rápido que él, y torció su brazo dolorosamente hacia su espalda.

-¿no irás a atacarme con eso dobe?, olvídalo, se nota que aún estas algo ebrio, no durarías no cinco segundos contra mi - dijo arrogantemente mientras dejaba ir a Naruto.

El rubio se quitó su máscara y el jutsu que cubría el color de su cabello - ¿ESTAS LOCO TEME? ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE-

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado- probablemente si no te hubieras excedido con el sake te habrías dado cuenta de que se trataba de mi –

- yo no….-

- no me vengas con eso dobe- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor de Naruto, y ponía descuidadamente los pies sobre la mesa- parece que se te pasó la mano hoy, ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó burlonamente.

- Hinata - respondió el rubio como si en aquella sencilla palabra se condensaran todos sus problemas.

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento al lado de Sasuke mientras que este volvía a sonreir de lado- me lo imagine, ¿y luego?-

- luego…. Le confesé que había matado a uno de sus primos, y me dijo su plan, y bueno … otras cosas-

-jejejejej…. Así que supongo que fueron esas "otras cosas" las que te pusieron así. No importa, necesito hablar contigo, ayer me pasó algo muy curioso….- Sasuke le narró con lujo de detalles a Naruto los eventos de la noche anterior.

- creo que debes tener cuidado dobe, si bajas la guardia esto podría convertirse en una guerra –

- ya se está convirtiendo en una- murmuró Naruto desanimado.

- y por eso necesitas aliados dobe, ¿y por qué no, el mejor de los Uchihas?- Naruto sintió unas ganas incontenibles de golpearlo en la cara, no sabía si se estaba burlando de él o si realmente lo decía en serió.

- mmm…. el mejor de los Uchihas….- repitió pensativamente- ¡ no me digas!, Itachi sigue vivo, que bien…

- imbécil- gruño Sasuke por lo bajo- y yo que le había pedido a la Hokague que me asignara a la misión tan solo para ayudarte, pero aún así lo haré, aunque seas un miserable malagradecido-

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, ese sujeto a su lado no parecía ser el mismo al que unos meses antes había enfrentado, en aquel entonces a Sasuke no le importaba nada, ni siquiera él mismo, tan solo pensaba en su venganza.

-¿qué? - preguntó el Uchiha agresivamente al ver que el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo.

- nada, solo pensaba que has cambiado mucho-

-¿y eso es bueno o malo?-

- es muy bueno-

Sasuke sonrío satisfecho - tu también has cambiado dobe, pero lo has hecho de la mala manera-

De pronto Naruto pensó que era la hora de contarle sus inquietudes- ¿crees que debería dejar de fingir ser un Anbu e irme de la aldea?-

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas - sí, creo que deberías dejar de fingir ser un ANBU, pero no veo razón alguna para que te vayas de Konoha –

-es que no lo sé….-

-imbécil… me parece estar oyéndome a mí mismo hace un tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien, es diferente, lo que tú tienes se llama miedo-

- si-

- ahhh por cierto, debes tener cuidado, Sakura se está obsesionando de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que causaste una fuerte impresión en ella anoche, así que si no quieres ser descubierto cuídate de ella-

- genial…- dijo Naruto sarcásticamente - justo lo que necesitaba otra persona tratando de descubrir mi identidad-

- en todo caso, no viene aquí para oír tus lloriqueos, estoy aquí para informarte que soy tu compañero de misión-

- ¡PERFECTO TEME!, jejeje…. Como en los viejos tiempos, tenemos que trabajar juntos, por qué esa es la única manera en que lograremos salir adelante, ¿recuerdas lo que el tercer Hokague decía sobre la voluntad de fuego? Pues es la hora de…-

- cierra la boca- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ni siquiera pienses en intentar tu _palabrería-no jutsu_ conmigo, eso ya dejo de tener efecto-

- ERES UN IDIOTA TEME, CUANDO ACABE LA MISIÓN TE JURO QUE VOY A….-

- si claro, eso has dicho desde que teníamos 12 años y hasta ahora no me has hecho mayor cosa- Sasuke bostezó aburrido. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el chico.

Naruto tomó su máscara Anbu y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, desafortunadamente, Sasuke ya se había ido, y rebotó contra la puerta, el rubio sonrió para sí mismo, a pesar de todo estaba muy agradecido con Sasuke, no sabía que hubiera hecho sin su compañía.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Naruto dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, las sabanas se le enredaban, el cuello le dolía, el insomnio había regresado y eso que había bebido más de lo de costumbre.<p>

Finalmente quedó mirando hacia el techo, de pronto, un recuerdo saltó hacia su mente, el recuerdo de su primera misión, por su puesto el viejo Tazuna, si podía construir un puente de seguro podía con un túnel, bueno… al menos eso esperaba.

Una a una las luces del complejo Hyuga se iban apagando mientras que sus habitantes se preparaban para ir a la cama, todos a excepción de Hinata, quien se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos iluminados tan solo con la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite que ella llevaba en la mano, había pasado casi toda la noche leyendo en la biblioteca de la familia, y aquellas horas solo le habían confirmado su plan inicial.

Hinta cruzó el jardín interno de la casa, de pronto, un fuerte viento la golpeó llamando su atención hacía un olmo ubicado junto a las murallas. Activo su byakugan y vio una figura humana en la copa del árbol, lentamente se aceró.

-lobo- san- murmuró hacia arriba- puede bajar-

El Anbu cayó hábilmente en el suelo- Hyuga… justamente con quien quería hablar, estuve pensando, y creo que tengo la respuesta a sus problemas, alguien que la puede ayudar con la salida alterna para su familia-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó emocionada.

- Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, créame, el no se negará, tengo contactos que lo convencerán en seguida- sin embargo, Hinata no parecía muy emocionada por la idea.

-pero… ¿no se supone que él hace…. Ehhmm puentes?-

- bueno, en realidad ese es un apodo, el trabaja en todo tipo de construcciones, incluso nos ayudo con la reconstrucción de la aldea después del ataque de Pein-

- perfecto- afirmó la chica nuevamente emocionada - ¿Qué debo…-

- no tiene que hacer nada, solo déjemelo a mí, le prometo que lo traeré conmigo, solo necesito que haga algo por mi-

- ¿q…que?- volvió a preguntar Hinata llena de temor.

-necesito que evite una confrontación directa entre las ramas de la familia, si aquello ocurre esto se convertirá en un campo de batalla y no tendremos oportunidad de hacer el túnel de escape-

Hinata asintió pensativamente- tiene la razón lobo-san-

-¿alguna noticia de su encantador primo Anji?-

- ninguna-

- eso no es bueno, tiene que tener cuidado, puede que nos la haya puesto fácil hasta ahora, pero también es posible que intente algo más grande en el futuro-

- eso es lo que a mí me preocupa lobo-san, creo que él fue muy descuidado en la última ocasión, su ataque fue demasiado improvisado , solo " probó su suerte" al atacar a Neji, pero temo que pueda intentar ataques más elaborados-

En ese momento el sonido de pasos llamarón la atención de los dos ninjas. El Anbu la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la empujo hacía los arbustos al lado de las murallas. La chica sabía que este no era un escondite muy efectivo, pero no había otra opción, no le quedaba más que esperar.

Los guardias solo estaban de paso, no hacían otra cosa más que sus rondas, era una suerte que no llevarán el Byakugan activado, de lo contrario los habrían descubierto de inmediato.

Hinata sintió la cercanía del cuerpo del Anbu, había algo familiar en el, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

- me voy, deséeme suerte - susurro junto a su oreja.

A Hinata no le gustó aquello, así que se alejó de él y se incorporó lo más rápido posible, mientras que las palabras de Neji hacían eco en su cabeza. Ese Anbu quería algo de ella. El lobo también se incorporó quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

- hasta luego lobo-san - dijo la chica tratando de que su voz no pareciera forzada- ¿cuánto tiempo estará lejos?

- supongo que tres semanas cuando mucho, me voy mañana mismo, pero le dejaré a la Hokague la petición de que asigne a Anji-san a alguna misión, no importa cual, lo que realmente importa es ganar tiempo-

Con esas palabras Hinata lo vio partir, pero no evitó que la preocupación en su pecho creciera, iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el conflicto no le estallara en la cara, antes de poner a su familia a salvo pero como fuere lo lograría.

* * *

><p>Bien… este fue el 5º capitulo, no tienen idea de cuánto trabajo me costó hacerlo lo rescribí no una sino 2 veces, tenía la idea de cómo lo quería en mi cabeza, pero a la hora de escribirlo se me ocurrían nuevas cosas, después me dio por cambiarle todo el sentido, pero me di cuenta de que el resto de historia perdería sentido si lo hacía, así que al final terminé subiendo la primera versión, que en realidad no me acaba de convencer.<p>

Espero que les guste TT_TT, en realidad espero que les guste, porque me salieron canas haciéndolo , nunca había sufrido tanto escribiendo un capitulo, en fin sin más les deseo a todos lo mejor (en especial a aquellos que me incluyeron en sus favoritos … jejejeje :3… ) y espero que en caso de comentarios, flamers o amenazas de muerte pulsen el botoncito de abajo , sin más me despido bye….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores, antes que nada quiero anunciarles que en vista de que me descuide bastante en la redacción de los primeros capítulos, quiero decirles que si pongo atención a sus comentarios, y quería mejorarlos para todos ustedes, así que me conseguí a una súper Beta Tsukimine12, quien me los corrigió, ( por lo que estaré subiendo los primeros capitulos en algunas horas). Y a quien además le dedico este capítulo. Y respecto a los otros los estaré subiendo en las siguientes horas ya que estoy escapada del trabajo.**

**Aahhh, por cierto este aún no está corregido por ella, así que espero que no tenga muchos errores**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<p>

En primera un saludo a **Diana Carolina**, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que trate a Hinata y Sasuke, en realidad lo hice así para que se diferenciaran de mis otros fics, realmente espero que te guste este cap. Otro saludo a **Okashira Janet** gracias por tu comentario, creo que si me pase con Hanabi y jajajaja sasunaru en acción… lo único que te aseguro es que Naruto no va a ser el uke en este fic. Otro saludo a **dark dragon hades**, gracias por tu comentario, jejeje, si Naruto no está siendo nada cauteloso.

Otro saludo para **Aniyasha** hayyyy creo que aún falta un poco para que se pueda dar el tan ansiado lemon, y por favor no te molestes conmigo por mi tardanza, espero que te guste este cap. Otro saludo a **Juank.** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también te agrade. Otro saludo a **Nickell **hehehe gracias por tu comentario, espero lamento la demora, espero que este capítulo también te guste, otro saludo a kataka24 gracias por el comentario, pues la verdad es que me demore un poco más de lo que había pensado, lo siento por eso, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo y espero que también te guste jejeje. Otro saludo **a Kunoichi2518**, a **: **y a **maria-luna-chan** gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo , realmente espero que capitulo también les guste, y lamento la tardanza.

Otro saludo a **retakelike**. En primera respecto a Sakura y Sasuke, vamos, tenemos que reconocer que a pesar de que sean un fastidio tienen química, probablemente mucha más que Hinata y Naruto, probablemente por eso es que hay tantos fics acerca de ellos, no sé, eso de los dos miserables de la historia juntos es como… no sé…. Mmm. Ahora que la bofetada no jutsu de Sakura, esa sí que sería mortal. Respecto al niño, te explico, se supone que él estaba inspeccionando la casa de Naruto (el lobo) antes de que él llegara, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar algo que le revelara su identidad y cuando él llegó le pareció buena idea chantajearlo, pero a Naruto no le pareció buena idea. AHORA… hay por dios Retakelike chan creo que tu voz masculina está más inquieta de lo de costumbre jeeee. Finalmente otro saludo a **Markoz89 **gracias por el comentario, en realidad no me molesta, yo también lo creo Naruto es algo patético en este fic, pero la verdad quería hacer algo diferente al perfecto Naruto de siempre. No sé, pero a veces los personajes tan perfectos aburren, además necesitaba una trama jejeje.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba sentada en una de las vigas del pasillo frente a la puerta principal del complejo Hyuga. La lluvia caía de tal manera que impedía cualquier tipo de visibilidad, y el sonido de las gotas la ensordecía, pero, a pesar del terrible clima y de que tan solo llevaba puesto un fino yukata blanco, no sentía frio. Ya que no podía dejar de pensar en un día parecido a ese, que había tenido lugar meses atrás.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

A tan solo un mes desde la 4ª guerra shinobi, Naruto la había invitado a caminar por los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad, no era un lugar seguro para pasear en una tarde oscura como aquella, los ladrones y ninjas renegados andaban por ahí esperando a los incautos viajeros.

Aún así, el rubio había insistido en caminar con ella por aquellos bosques, probablemente, porque era uno de los pocos sitios tranquilos, en donde Naruto no encontraría alguien que lo juzgara o lo acosara.

Tal vez, ese sentimiento de proporcionarle a Naruto la tranquilidad necesaria para seguir adelante fue lo que motivo a chica salir con él, lo habían hecho cada día en el último mes, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de su familia.

— Estoy feliz porque decidiste aceptar mi invitación Hinata-chan — dijo el chico mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

— g…gracias por haberme invitado Naruto-kun, te ves algo deprimido, ¿has podido dormir últimamente? — preguntó la chica genuinamente preocupada, no le gustaba que él estuviera cayendo en el insomnio, no era sano.

De pronto una pesada gota cayó sobre ella, y casi en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia. Rápidamente, Naruto la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través del bosque. Hinata no sabía bien hacía donde iba, así que solo se limitó a seguirlo.

— por aquí Hinata— gritó el chico mientras le mostraba él camino a una pequeña cueva.

Cuando se hallaron bajo el abrigo de un techo, la chica se miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que su ropa y cabello se hallaban empapados. Hinata subió su mano para hacer a un lado su flequillo ya que este le quitaba la visibilidad, pero Naruto se le adelantó y lo retiró antes.

— lamento que estés mojada, ha sido mi culpa, yo presentía que iba a llover, pero la verdad es que quería verte Hinata-chan.

Hinata no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, se estaba sonrojando, y si las cosas seguían así, pronto se desmayaría.

— n- no te p- preocupes Naruto- kun— tartamudeo la chica.

Naruto se agachó hasta que sus labios se encontraron, mientras que ella miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía perderse nada, no quería hacerlo.

— jejejeje…. — sonrió Naruto — lo siento…. Yo pensé que…— trató de decir el chico al notar que Hinata se había puesto rígida.

— n- no c- creas que no me gustó, es que y - yo soy d- demasiado nerviosa- balbuceo Hinata.

Naruto sonrió discretamente. Algo en su expresión le decía que había comprendido — lo sé, te conozco bien, y no serías Hinata-chan si no te sonrojaras o te desmayaras con facilidad-

— a - además, tú debes tener más experiencia que yo, Naruto-kun— dijo Hinata tentativamente. Quería probar su suerte, y lograr averiguar más sobre el muchacho.

— ¿yo? — Preguntó Naruto sorprendido — JAJAJA… claro que no, no tengo ninguna experiencia en ese campo. Claro, debes descartar a Sasuke y todos esos libros puercos que me hizo leer ese miserable de ero-se…. En fin, ¿y tu Hinata? ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? — preguntó Naruto con el mismo tono curioso que ella había utilizado.

— n-no, si c-conocieras a mi papá sabrías porque- Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras que Naruto la miraba atentamente. Finalmente, el chico suspiró

— que se le va a hacer, parece que tu familia siempre ha sido demasiado complicada, aún recuerdo todo lo que dijo Neji en el examen chunnin. Dijo Naruto mientras ponía las manos detrás de su nuca

— ¿aún siguen con todo eso de "la rama segundaria" y la "rama principal"?

Hinata miró tristemente al suelo— si— contestó, por lo que el rubio se arrepintió de haber formulado aquella pregunta con tanta ligereza.

— Parece que tienes problemas con eso— dijo nervioso.

— esa separación está destruyendo a mi familia, Naruto, y no sé qué hacer.

— yo te ayudaré— afirmó el chico emocionado.

— ¿q…que? — preguntó sorprendida Hinata. Quien sintió deseos de hacer que retirara sus palabras, él solía hacer promesas sin medir las consecuencias, y esta parecía ser una de ellas. Pero, no podía negar que su disposición la enternecía.

— te lo prometo Hinata, no te voy a dejar sola, siempre estaré contigo….—

**FIN DE FLASBACK**

— Mentiroso — murmuró Hinata con amargura mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer.

En ese momento, una figura entró al complejo Hyuga. Hinata no pudo distinguir de inmediato de quien se trataba, pero vio que el recién llegado arrastraba sus pasos con mucha dificultad en medio del barro, de pronto, el sujeto levantó el rostro, se trataba de Anji.

Hinata sonrió levemente con satisfacción, se notaba que acababa de llegar de la misión que la Hokage le había encargado un mes atrás, justo al día siguiente de la partida del Anbu. En ese lapso, el lobo había traído a Tazuna, y en compañía de todos los miembros de la rama segundaria y de aquellos de la principal que aún eran fieles a la chica, habían logrado ampliar la salida alterna justo al lugar que ella quería. Todo esto ponía las fichas en su propio campo de juego.

Anji se quedó petrificado en cuanto la vio sentada junto a aquella viga. Por un breve instante intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el comenzará a avanzar hacia ella.

_Un paso…_

Hinata no dejó que la fría mirada del Hyuga doblegara su expresión neutra, no le permitiría que se diera cuenta de lo asustada estaba.

_Dos pasos…._

El agua seguía cayendo, pero Anji no parecía tener afán por buscar refugio, todo lo contrario, seguía avanzando y mirándola con igual intensidad. De pronto su mano se alzó hacía ella y tomó su barbilla suavemente. Anji la movió lentamente hacia la base del cuello. Hinata estaba aterrorizada pero de ninguna manera se permitiría exteriorizarlo, por lo que no despegó los ojos de los del chico.

— ¡hermana! — llamó Hanabi mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación, sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Anji se detuvo dejando que sus brazos colgaran pesadamente al lado de su cuerpo.

El Hyuga solo hizo una reverencia y un ademán con la mano para despedirse de las chicas, pero la incomodidad que había creado su presencia aún seguía en el aire

— Hermana…— repitió suavemente Hanabi mientras que miraba a preocupada expresión en el rostro de Hinata.

La mayor solo se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que se levantaba de su sitio. En cuanto pasó por su lado Hinata puso una mano en la nuca de Hanabi, indicándole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, pero, aún así, la chica no parecía más tranquila.

Hinata siguió su camino hacia la salida, pero antes le dirigió un última mirada a Hanabi - ¿están todos listos?- preguntó sonriente.

— s- si— respondió Hanabi aún asustada.

Hinata avanzó por los pasillos hasta el despacho de su padre en donde él y Neji la estaban esperando. Aún no le gustaba tener que confiar en Hiashi, pero desde hacía dos semanas atrás habían tomado la decisión, de contarle su plan, en realidad, Neji había tomado la decisión.

— Hinata… — saludo su padre amablemente, el jamás usaba esa expresión en frente de ella, nunca, ni siquiera cuando había logrado convertirse en chuninn.

Los tres miembros de la familia Hyuga tomaron asiento, dando así inicio a la reunión.

— Neji… ¿está todo listo para la operación de esta noche? —

El nombrado asintió — sí, Hiashi-sama, tan solo hay que esperar que uno a uno lleguen los miembros de la familia que han sido convocados, aunque Hinata-sama está mejor informada, ella fue quien coordinó las salidas de esta mañana —

Hinata sabía perfectamente a que se refería su primo, durante el último mes mientras ampliaban la salida externa Neji y la chica seleccionaron a aquellas personas que no podían luchar, y dejarían a los shinobis activos, así protegerían a gran parte de la rama segundaría y a los aliados de la chica en la rama principal.

— esta mañana salieron los más ancianos y los niños más pequeños, después sacamos al siguiente grupo, hacía las nueve de la mañana, no pudimos sacar el grupo de la tarde debido a las lluvias, pero aspiramos a hacerlo con el grupo de la noche, y ha… lo olvidaba, Anji-san acabó de llegar de su misión— informó la chica diligentemente. Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par

— eso no es bueno, definitivamente no es bueno, podrían estar planeando algo terrible, tenemos que darnos prisa y sacar a todos los miembros de la familia de aquí, si las cosas siguen así podría desatarse en cualquier momento.

Hinata frunció el seño preocupada, pero interrumpió a su padre y siguió con su discurso— una de las personas que asignó la Hokague ha estado durante todo el día recibiendo a nuestra gente al otro lado del túnel.

— ¿Quién es esa persona? — preguntó Hinashi.

— Sasuke Uchiha — en silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar. Hinata sabía perfectamente que ni su padre ni Neji estaban de acuerdo con recibir la ayuda del pelinegro, pero en este momento no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la ayuda de alguien tan poderoso y temido como él.

— si la Hokague lo envió para ayudarlo no hay nada que discutir— comentó el líder del clan. A pesar de sus palabras se notaba que Hiashi se sentía incomodo.

— Esta reunión ha terminado— anunció el líder Hyuga. Los dos primos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación hasta los jardines.

La lluvia había cesado, pero aún así las nubes no se dispersaban del todo. Hinata se acercó al estanque en donde vio a los hermosos peces Koi de su papá dando vueltas cual si fueran bailarinas.

— Neji-nissan, Anji acabó de llegar de su misión— la chica no quitó sus ojos del estanque, pero, conocía a su primo lo suficiente como para saber que se hallaba preocupado.

— Hmj… eso es un problema, pero no…

— yo tampoco creo que él esté a la cabeza del complot— interrumpió la chica mientras les lanzaba comida a los peces.

— yo tampoco — respondió su primo.

* * *

><p>Lejos de Konoha, Naruto se hallaba mirando desde la ventana de un refugio improvisado a una pequeña multitud de ancianos, mujeres y niños que salían de un túnel.<p>

— dobe— llamó la voz de Sasuke Uchiha a sus espaldas.

— teme — respondió Naruto sin quitar sus ojos de la multitud.

— ¿vas a volver a la aldea? — preguntó Sasuke mientras se situaba al lado del chico.

— sí, tengo que hacerlo, quiero ayudarle a Hinata con la caravana de la noche, va a ser la más difícil de enviar— dichas estas palabras, Naruto se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, escuchó a Sasuke dirigirse a él nuevamente.

— eres un tonto— afirmó el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Naruto mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

— oh… por favor, no finjas en frente de mi— dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto — yo sé lo que pretendes, quieres impresionarla, que se enamore nuevamente de ti y que te reconozca, ¿no es verdad?

Claro que no, yo solo quiero ayudarla, sé que piensas que soy un tonto metiche, pero tengo que hacerlo — Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras.

— no Naruto. No te creo nada, yo te conozco demasiado bien. Debes entender, ella no te quiere a su lado porque te ame ni nada por el estilo, Hinata necesita al lobo porque le es útil, deja de hacer el idiota y escoge. ¿Te vas? O ¿te quedas? , es tu decisión, pero tómala de una sola vez y deja a esa chica continuar con su vida— dijo Sasuke en su usual tono arrogante.

Naruto no había sentido tanta ira con su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que lo tomó del cuello y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas — ¿Acaso crees que lo sabes todo? — preguntó Naruto.

— no, pero soy tu amigo, y como tal, es mi obligación hacer que enfrentes la verdad— dijo seriamente. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, y lo dejó ir.

— no le digas nada a Hinata, por favor — murmuró Naruto tristemente mientras miraba al suelo.

— no lo haré, pero debes decidir si realmente te importa lo suficientemente Hinata, antes de que la verdad te estalle en la cara— Sasuke se sentó en una silla tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que Naruto se dejaba caer en otro asiento justo en frente del Uchiha.

— ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero… pero, creo que ella necesita mi ayuda más que nunca, no me puedo ir.

— entonces, dile la verdad, estúpido imbécil — dijo Sasuke alzando el tono de voz.

— tú no entiendes.

— claro que no entiendo, cuando yo decidí irme de la aldea sencillamente lo hice. En cambio tu , no te vas, pero tampoco estas presente, y ahora quieres que la chica se enamore de nuevo de ti, pero… NI SIQUIERA ERES TU MISMO, perdóname, pero no lo comprendo, no puedo hacerlo.

— yo… no puedo soportar que ella me odie, y tampoco podría dejar que algo malo le pasara.

— entonces ayúdala— agregó Sasuke, por lo que Naruto lo miró a los ojos— pero como tú mismo, y por las razones correctas. No lo hagas para lograr que ella crea que eres lo máximo-

— no es eso.

—Aja…— murmuró Sasuke en un tono nada convincente.

— ¿y tú que sabes acerca de las razones correctas? Jamás fuiste la persona más sensata del mundo— respondió Naruto frustrado. Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró por unos instantes.

— precisamente por eso sé que las mentiras no son la mejor opción, son como una bola de nieve que avanza y avanza hasta convertirse en avalancha, así que ten mucho cuidado de no morir aplastado por tus propios embustes. Además, si tu chica es infeliz, tu lo serás, créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia— dijo enseñándole la fea cicatriz que le había dejado Sakura en su mano.

— ¿eso fue mi culpa? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—sí.

— lo siento— se disculpó el rubio.

— vete al diablo— dijo Sasuke furioso.

— je,je,je, adiós teme — dijo Naruto risueñamente mientras dejaba la habitación.

Naruto viajó lo más rápido que pudo hacía Konoha. Posiblemente Sasuke tenía razón, ella lo necesitaba, por eso lo mantenía cerca, pero no sentía nada por él.

Se suponía que así debían ser las cosas, ella debía odiarlo, pero no iba a mentir, en realidad le dolía mucho él rechazo, ¿ella habría sentido alguna vez algo parecido? ¿Se habría sentido rechazada por él? Si así era, se estaba vengando de él sin quererlo.

Naruto saltó entre las copas de los arboles que rodeaban el complejo Hyuga, había hecho ese recorrido un sin número de veces en el último mes, así que conocía el camino de memoria. El chico se quedó quieto en una de las ramas mientras miraba fijamente al jardín de la casa principal. Sabía que Hinata pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuidando aquellas plantas así que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la chica hiciera su aparición.

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que Hinata saliera a cuidar sus flores. Naruto abrió bien los ojos para no perderse ningún detalle de la escena. En ese momento le hubiera gustado usar su modo sage, para asegurarse de que no había intrusos, pero no debía, así que se arriesgó y se escabullo dentro del complejo.

— buenas tardes Hyuga— dijo Naruto a espaldas de la chica. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se volteó rápidamente con el byakugan activado, por lo que instintivamente el chico puso las manos arriba.

— creo que me tiene Hyuga, pero no se preocupe, soy amigo, solo venía a ofrecerle mi ayuda para concluir el escape de esta noche. ¿Alguna novedad?.

— Anji volvió— respondió Hinata casi sin aliento, aún seguía asustada.

— eso no es bueno, supongo que él organizara un ataque en cuanto los otros miembros de su familia le cuenten lo que ha pasado durante su ausencia— comentó Naruto.

-— los demás miembros de mi familia no saben nada— contestó Hinata.

—no entiendo…

-— Lobo-san, yo ya se lo había dicho, usted no entiende cómo funcionan las cosas en mi familia. Posiblemente Anji- san parezca ser quien está a la cabeza de este golpe, pero hay miembros del consejo que no dejarán que un muchacho tan joven como él se ponga al frente del clan— declaró Hinata mientras inspeccionaba las plantas del jardín.

— pero… ¿Por qué? El parece ser muy fuerte, lo he visto en batalla.

— hay muchos que han pretendido ser líderes del clan, es solo una teoría, pero creo que algunos miembros del consejo solo están usando a Anji, después lo desecharán.

— ¿él lo sabe? — pregunto Naruto genuinamente sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

— supongo que sí, Anji es muy inteligente— respondió Hinata

— entonces, ¿Por qué sigue con eso?.

— porque, el aspira ser más rápido que todos aquellos que tratan de traicionarlo— dijo Hinata con una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro.

— parece una locura, al final desatarían una guerra al interior de la rama principal de su familia — Naruto aún estaba algo confundido, pero creía haber comprendido todo, ciertamente estaba agradecido por tener su máscara puesta, debía verse como un idiota.

— exacto — dijo Hinata como si felicitara a su mascota por lograr alguna gracia, después, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa— c- creo q- que le cuesta un poco entender las cosas, ¿no es cierto? lobo-san.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse sorprendido u ofendido. ¿Acaso le había dicho idiota?- — no sé qué quiere decir — dijo con el tono más serio que logro articular.

— mejor olvídelo— respondió Hinata mientras se agachaba y volvía su atención a las plantas.

Naruto la observo por unos segundos, hasta que las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron nuevamente en su cabeza, ella en realidad no podía ver todo lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que estaba arriesgando, que ciega era. Como Naruto no la había ayudado en nada, es más, solo le había ocasionado problemas, pero como el lobo estaba haciendo todo por darle una mano, y aún así lo despreciaba.

Posiblemente Sasuke tenía razón, se estaba volviendo loco, él solo quería que ella lo reconociera. ¿es que acaso estaba condenado a que todas las mujeres a las que quería lo ignoraran cada vez que hacía algo por ellas?

— Hmpj… a usted le gusta que la traten mal, ¿verdad Hyuga? — dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hinata se levantó lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿disculpe? — preguntó ella sorprendida por su repentino estallido.

— me refería a Uzumaki, se nota que usted todavía está loca por él— en ese momento, el rubio se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir ahora?.

— Naruto se fue, y no entiendo porque lo recuerda justo en este momento— el rubio se sintió algo consternado por el tono de su voz, tan solo dos meses antes lo había defendido con todo su esfuerzo, pero ahora, parecía estar algo resentida.

— ¿está molesta?

— no, él debe tener asuntos más importantes que atender y promesas que cumplir, el tiene la costumbre de hacerlas a todo aquel que necesite su ayuda— dijo Hinata en esa voz dulce que tanto le gustaba, y con una sonrisa vacía en su cara.

Naruto había aprendido una sola cosa sobre las mujeres en toda su existencia: ellas jamás te dicen lo que les molesta directamente, siempre usan comentarios encubiertos, y este era uno de ellos. Aún recordaba a promesa que él mismo le había hecho de ayudarle a cambiar su clan, todas y cada una de sus palabras debían parecer un montón de embustes en un momento como aquel.

— no importa Hyuga— dijo Naruto con dificultad — yo estoy con usted.

— Gracias Lobo- san— respondió la chica en el mismo tono agradable y vacio.

— Con permiso— dijo el rubio antes de irse.

Naruto dejó que su cuerpo fuera solo hacia el restaurante que solía frecuentar todas las tardes. Sabía que no debía demorarse mucho aquel día ya que tenía que ayudar a Hinata con la caravana de de la noche, pero aún así, quería unos minutos a solas, había tenido demasiado ese día.

Tan solo pidió una copa de sake, y fue la peor de toda su vida. Estaba seguro, Hinata no solo estaba comenzando a sentir resentimiento hacia Naruto, sino que además, no le agradaba el lobo, solo lo necesitaba para poner a salvo a su familia.

¿Qué más esperaba? Había pasado los últimos meses comportándose como un patán con ella, que de la noche a la mañana se volvía amable. Y como Naruto, estaba ausente cuando más lo necesitaba. Quería sentir algo contra ella, pero no podía, en parte, entendía si quería odiarlo, pero no lo disfrutaba. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido muy acertadas, todo ese dichoso asunto se estaba convirtiendo en una avalancha que amenazaba con aplastarlo en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el complejo Hyuga, Hinata se alistaba para emprender su camino a través del túnel, acompañada por la parte de su familia que aún quedaba por salir del complejo.<p>

La chica caminó hasta el sótano en donde encontró a Neji esperándola en el extremo de la escalera.

— Hinata - sama, todo está listo para partir, la familia esta lista, solo faltaba ust….— Neji interrumpió la frase al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Hinata- sama — dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la puerta. La pelinegra frunció el seño y se dirigió a su primo nuevamente.

— si no llego a la hora señalada, váyanse sin mi— susurro la chica.

— de ninguna manera.

— Neji-niisan tú fuiste el que siempre quiso que nos comportáramos como protegida y protector, pues ahora tendré que hacer uso de ese poder y ordenarte pongas a nuestra familia fuera de peligro— dijo la chica compartiendo una intensa mirada con el Hyuga.

— Hinata- sama— volvió a llamar la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

— no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarla sola, entiéndame, no voy a permitir que nada le pase— Hinata sonrió suavemente por sus palabras y paso la mano por su mejilla.

— por favor Neji, te prometo que estaré bien.

— por favor, Hinata –sama, no haga promesas que no pueda asegurarse de cumplir, eso déjeselo a sujetos como Naruto — la chica se sorprendió por escuchar aquello, Neji siempre había sentido admiración por el chico, combinada con algo de desprecio, o lo que quiera que eso fuera, pero nunca se había percatado que el también estaba resentido con Naruto por irse de aquella manera.

— Hinata -sama— repitió la voz al otro lado de la puerta —¿quiere que le diga a quien la busca que no está disponible?.

— no es necesario, ya voy, solo estoy buscando algo— gritó la Hyuga desde el interior.

— Neji, por favor, no seas terco, necesito que te vayas con el grupo, por favor, hazlo por mí y por nuestra familia— Hinata sabía que si se lo pedía de semejante manera a su primo no se podría negar, siempre había tenido ese efecto en él.

— está bien — dijo Neji en un suspiro, mientras que asentía levemente.

— perfecto — dijo Hinata emocionada. Después, caminó hacía la entrada y la abrió rápidamente evitando que la muchacha que la llamaba viera el interior de la habitación.

— Hinata-sama, Anji- san la busca, dijo que quería hablar con usted— comentó la chica mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Hinata asintió y la siguió hasta el salón principal.

— Hotaru— llamó Hinata — en cuanto yo me encuentre hablando con mi primo te pido que le digas a mi padre que prepare todo, y después, ve por mi hermana y sácala de esta casa.

Hotaru asintió, sabía que era un mensaje en clave, significaba que debía poner sobre aviso a Hiashi para que este alistara a todos los ninjas activos que aún permanecían en complejo para la batalla, y para que pusiera a Hanabi a salvo.

Lentamente Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza y entró a la sala, en donde encontró a Anji sentado junto a una mesa, tomando té tranquilamente.

— buenas noches Hinata-sama— dijo el chico con una expresión neutra en su cara. Hinata se sintió furiosa y algo frustrada por el descaro de su primo.

—Anji-san, lo dos sabemos que la situación es muy tensa entre los dos, así que preferiría que no me hiciera perder tiempo, así que deje de actuar y dígame que es exactamente lo que quiere. Ah… y si lo que busca es intimidarme otra vez, será mejor que se vaya, ya me cansé de este juego— Anji no contesto de inmediato, tan solo tomó otra copa de su té y la miró a los ojos.

— no he venido a intimidarla, después de haber permanecido interno en el hospital por una infección en la herida que usted me causó en la mano, creo que me ha quedado claro que no debo bajar la guardia con usted, a pesar de que parezca inofensiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? — preguntó Hinata casi agresivamente.

— quiero negociar, usted debe conocer la propuesta que le hice a su padre unos meses atrás— dijo refiriéndose a su petición de matrimonio.

— sí, pero me temo que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, eso pasará en cuanto los cerdos vuelen — contesto la chica amablemente. Por lo que Anji sonrió ligeramente.

— usted es una persona sumamente difícil Hinata-sama, es demasiado terca, una vez se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza nadie puede sacársela. Pero voy a mejorar la oferta.

— ¿a qué se refiere?

— creo que a usted no se le escapa nada, así que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que detrás mío hay algunos miembros del consejo Hyuga. Los dos sabemos que ellos no me seguirán tan fácilmente, yo soy demasiado joven, y esta familia adora las tradiciones. Pero, si nos unimos sería el líder legítimo de este clan, porque estaría casado con la heredera—insinuó con un gesto de superioridad en el rostro. Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no la dejó.

— y, si usted hace eso por mí, yo le prometo que haré concesiones en cuanto a su querida rama secundaría.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — preguntó Hinata desconfiada.

— reducción de impuestos, ya no sería la rama principal la que escogería el oficio que deberán seguir, libertad para escoger la educación—enumeró el chico.

— ¿cuáles serían las garantías que tendría?

— para ser honesto no puedo ofrecerle muchas más que mi palabra, pero algo me dice que usted me hará cumplir a cómo de lugar— la chica no respondió al instante, sirvió una taza de té y tomo un sorbo con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿retiraría la marca prohibida? — preguntó sorpresivamente. Anji entrecerró los ojos.

— ese es un tema sumamente peligroso, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso-— Hinata rio suavemente.

— ¿Qué no es el momento adecuado? Está muy equivocado Anji-san, yo creo que no hay mejor momento que este para hacer un cambio como ese. Lo que usted me ofrece son solo migajas, yo lo quiero todo. No quiero una reducción en impuestos, lo que deseo es que no haya ninguno, quiero que cada miembro de la rama segundaría sea libre de escoger su destino, y sobre todo, que nadie más sea marcado con el símbolo del ave enjaulada. Si no está dispuesto a ofrecerme eso será mejor que se marche y busque otra opción, porque yo no aceptare menos— dijo la chica en tono firme.

— sabe perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso— respondió Anji. Por lo que la chica sonrió.

— "poder" y "querer" son términos que tienen significados diferentes, y creo que usted no _quiere_ hacer un cambio. Esta familia ha esperado durante años que alguien haga la diferencia.

— ¿usted sola piensa lograr eso? — preguntó Anji burlándose de ella.

— No estoy sola, y usted lo sabe, lucharemos si es necesario— declaró Hinata. El Hyuga la observó altivamente.

— entonces creo que esto es una declaración de guerra.

— Tómelo como quiera Anji-san— dijo Hinata. Durante unos segundos los dos Hyugas se miraron intensamente.

— perfecto, si no tenemos nada más que decirnos será mejor que me vaya— Anji salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Hinata se levantó y corrió a la habitación de su hermana, la cual estaba vacía. Probablemente Hotaru ya había informado a su papá y había sacado a la niña de la casa. La chica miró el reloj de pared, Neji ya se había ido con el grupo.

De pronto, una explosión llamó su atención. Hinata corrió hacia el jardín y miró la nube de humo que inundaba todo el complejo, por lo que fue hacia ella. Sin embargo no pudo avanzar más, ya que sintió que el filo de un kunai presionado contra su cuello se lo impedía.

— no se mueva susurro en su oído — Hinata se quedó inmóvil esperando a que la atacara.

— me duele tener que matarla tan pronto, pensé que podríamos tener un poco más de tiempo, realmente una lástima, la hubiéramos pasado muy bien— dijo Anji pasando la mano por su brazo. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, trató de alcanzar su mano, pero él fue más rápido y la forzó dolorosamente contra su espalda.

— ni siquiera lo intente Hinata-sama, le aseguro que no volveré a caer en eso — Hinata trató de concentrar chakra en la palma de su mano como siempre solía hacerlo pero él fue más rápido y la quemo, por lo que soltó un quejido.

— Realmente me lo debías, ahora quédate qui…— Hinata no lo dejó terminar, ya que le lanzó un golpe de puño suave directamente en el costado. Anji se alejó de ella mirándola iracundo. De pronto, una delgada línea de sangre salió de la boca del Hyuga.

Hinata trató de retroceder y escapar en dirección al origen del fuego, pero, nuevamente, él fue más rápido e interceptó su camino empujándola fuertemente contra el suelo rocoso. Por un momento la chica pensó que perdería la consciencia, y en esa fracción de segundo, él la condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

— esto se acaba ahora, esta noche se decide todo Hinata-sama, y yo no seré el perdedor— dijo mientras la presionaba contra la pared.

Hinata no podía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba oscuro y su cabeza daba vueltas por el golpe, en ese momento sintió que Anji presionaba sus labios contra los de ella y que sus manos masajeaban su cuello.

Lucho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban por soltarse, pero su cuerpo sencillamente no le respondía, se sentía mareada y enferma. De pronto, Hinata vio una luz que golpeó a Anji en la nuca, el chico se hizo a un lado y se retorció por el dolor de aquel golpe.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se dejó caer completamente exhausta. En medio de la oscuridad trató de distinguir a la persona que la había salvado, de repente, el brillo de un par de ojos blancos la alertó. Se trataba de su padre, pero Hiashi tenía un aspecto de miedo, se veía imponente mientras observaba a Anji con su gesto más intimidante.

— miserable…— murmuró entre dientes al dirigir una breve mirada a la chica que se hallaba tendida en el suelo— como te atreves a intentar dañar a mi hija de semejante manera, y en mi casa. Te advertí que si te volvía a ver cerca de ella te mataría y eso será lo que haré.

Hinata se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas mientras que subía la cremallera de su chaqueta. Por un instante, miró a su padre quien había asumido posición de batalla, al igual que Anji, pero este último no se veía nada bien, no tenía estabilidad ni coordinación en sus movimientos. Seguramente, el golpe que le había asestado Hiashi había sido peor de lo que parecía.

Al ver la salvaje expresión de su papá, Hinata se estremeció, se suponía que estaba enfermo, que se encontraba débil, pero la realidad era muy diferente, Hiashi estaba decidido a matar al muchacho. En ese momento, el líder del clan lanzó el primer golpe de junken, y el Baile/batalla en qué consistía el puño suave de la familia Hyuga dio inicio, a la chica no le quedaba la menor duda, su papá ganaría.

— Hinata…— llamó Hiashi— corre, necesito que encuentres a tu hermana, la perdí de vista durante la explosión — las casi imperceptibles pupilas de la chica de dilataron. Hanabi andaba por ahí sola y expuesta al fuego de la batalla que debía estarse librando afuera.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban salió hacía el pasillo sin siquiera dirigir una segunda mirada a los dos ninjas. Hinata corrió rápidamente por hasta que llegó a la salida, pero una vez allá sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y que se volvía más denso. La herida en la parte posterior de su nuca debía ser severa. Con toda la energía que aún le quedaba reunió una considerable cantidad de chakra verde y la colocó en el sitió que le dolía.

El dolor se fue disipando de manera gradual, aunque sería suficiente hasta que pudiera ir al hospital. Un poco más fuerte, Hinata continuó su camino, no había nadie ni nada que pudiera detenerla tenía que encontrar a su hermana, y salvarla del fuego de la guerra que consumía su casa y su familia.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que la explosión se estaba convirtiendo en un incendio. Mientras que ninjas y kunoichis de las dos ramas de la familia se enfrentaban entre sí.

Hinata corrió en medio de las batallas, su mente estaba enfocada en un solo objetivo: encontrar a su hermana pequeña. De repente, escucho una voz que la llamaba, así que se detuvo y se dio vuelta, se trataba del Lobo Anbu.

— ¿Qué está haciendo acá? — preguntó claramente alterado.

— necesito encontrar a mi hermana.

— Creo que la vi hace unos minutos con una criada, pero, no estoy seguro de que pasó con ella, unos ninjas me atacaron— dijo el Lobo mientras miraba de lado a lado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Hinata activo su Byakugan y emprendió la búsqueda a través de los edificios en llamas.

— Espere — gritó el Anbu antes de seguirla. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata encontrara una pista acerca de su hermana, al ver en el piso a Hotaru.

— Hinata - sama — llamó la chica con dificultad ya que se encontraba herida en una pierna — Hanabi - sama está atrapada allí— dijo mientras señalaba un edificio el llamas. La Hyuga sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

— ¿cómo sucedió? — preguntó aterrorizada.

— caímos en una trampa, se la llevaron, y la encerraron allí — murmuro la chica con una voz casi inaudible. Por una fracción de segundo, Hinata pensó en lo bajo que había caído su familia, ¿realmente estaban dispuestos a acabar con la vida de una niña de una forma tan macabra?

— Voy a entrar — declaró, dejando al Anbu estupefacto.

— No — dijo este rodeándola con los brazos para impedirle avanzar.

— Déjeme — gritó la chica mientras forcejeaba para que el Lobo la soltara — déjeme entrar mi hermana está allá yo tengo que sacarla.

— Espere Hinata— respondió el muchacho — yo iré, puedo controlar el elemento aire, será más sencillo para mí evadir las llamas— para su sorpresa, la pelinegra pareció calmarse un poco.

— ¿de verdad? — preguntó casi sin aliento.

— sí — respondió este mirándola a los ojos a través de la máscara. Hinata tomó sus manos frenéticamente y correspondió su mirada.

— por favor… Hanabi es lo más importante que tengo, por favor Lobo-san, confío en usted— pidió a viva voz. En otra época, hubiera preferido morirse que aceptar un favor de aquel Anbu, pero, debía reconocer que no había conocido a nadie como él, que se entregara tan desinteresadamente a ayudar a los otros, aún si ponía en riesgo su propia seguridad. Se equivocaba, si conocía a una persona así, y ese alguien ese era Naruto.

- espéreme aquí, necesito que la localice con su Byakugan- ordenó con su voz profunda que no daba opción de ser contrariada.

— está a las 12 en punto en el jardín que está al fondo de la primera planta.

* * *

><p>Naruto se tranquilizó, ahora sabía que la niña no estaba en peligro inmediato, pues se hallaba fuera de la casa, era una chica inteligente. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que tuviera que atravesar la estructura en llamas. Aún así entró al edificio, en donde no le fue difícil evadir el fuego gracias a las ráfagas de aire que había perfeccionado durante su tiempo viviendo cómo el lobo Anbu.<p>

A pesar de todo, lo que más le preocupaba era que al usar sus técnicas involuntariamente había expandido el incendio a otros sitios de la casa.

— AYUDA— escuchó Naruto gritar. Se trataba de Hanabi, quien estaba encogida en contra de unas de las estatuas de el centro de a casa. El rubio corrió hacía ella.

— ven conmigo— le ordenó. Hanabi sin dudarlo le dio la mano. Los dos corrieron hasta el edificio en llamas, mientras que Naruto luchaba por acercar a la niña lo más posible a él, simplemente no podía dejarla morir, y él tampoco se encontraba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Justo como lo había temido, la Salida fue mil veces peor que la entrada, y cómo todo había sucedido tan rápido ni siquiera había seguido el protocolo que debía adoptar antes de entrar a un edificio en llamas. Ahora, por culpa de su estupidez tanto Hanabi como él estaban en peligro de muerte. El chico se preocupo aún más cuando oyó a la niña toser, era claro que si no se apresuraba la chica moriría asfixiada, y el también, ya que comenzaba a sentir pesadez en su pecho.

Los dos corrieron hasta un salón de té que asemejaba una gran cúpula naranja por las llamas que lo rodeaban, era curioso, pero a él siempre le había gustado ese color, nunca pensó que pudiera convertirse en una visión tan terrorífica. Naruto sintió que moriría del calor, ya casi no podía respirar, y en parte, la gran culpable era su incómoda máscara Anbu. ¿Quién habría pensado que semejante material era práctico en la batalla?

Naruto llevo la mano instintivamente a su rostro para tratar de quitársela, pero se detuvo, se hallaba en presencia de Hanabi, si ella descubría su identidad no habría vuelta de página.

— QUITATELA— gritó la niña a todo pulmón, al ver que se hallaba en ese predicamento— quítatela, yo no le contaré a nadie quien eres.

— Promételo— respondió Naruto.

— Lo prometo— afirmo la chica con resolución en su voz. Naruto sintió que todo a partir de ese momento transcurría en cámara lenta, ya que en una ráfaga de adrenalina le se quitó la máscara y la miró a los ojos.

— Na-ru- to— susurro la niña estupefacta.

* * *

><p>Hola lectores, lamento la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí está el 6º cap, espero que le haya gustado, aunque creo que última parte se ha visto afectada por mi creciente adicción a los mangas shuojo. Honestamente yo soy de las que prefieren el shojen , siempre me ha parecido que tienen mejores historias, y un menor grado de perversiones orientales extrañas que no comparto (y eso que son para hombres), pero últimamente no he podido dejar de leerlas a tal punto que estoy al borde de un coma diabético por tanta miel. Por eso les ruego que si alguien tiene un manga que pueda recomendarme no dude en hacerlo, yo les recomiendo Kimi ni Todoke, pero de una vez les advierto, ese manga es el colmo de lo romántico, y en 64 capítulos no se han podido dar ni un beso.<p>

en fin, sin más me despido Bye


End file.
